Different Choices
by Fishyqueen
Summary: Bess is on american idol when falls in love with two guys and must choose who she loves more. when she makes her chose not all be happy with her chose with dangerous results.
1. different choices

A/N on American idol the final three was Adam lambert, Kris Allen and Danny Gokey. In this story Danny doesn't make it my character Bess makes the top three. When first wrote the story I didn't know that Adam lambert was gay so In the middle of the story I said he was gay. I own the characters Bess Smith and Tim Moore. Bess wears pink 50's style glasses.

One result show Bess at between Adam and Kris. She was holding Adam's hand and she had her head on Kris's shoulder smiling, making the others wonder who was dating. When they got up Adam looked at Bess with a weird look pulling her side.

"Why was your head on Kris shoulder? You two aren't dating are you?"

"I had headache and of course of not Hun."

"I'm gonna change then we'll leave."

"Ok." As Adam left Kris came up to her and she threw her arms around him and the two kissed, they didn't know that know that Allison saw.

"Was Adam mad baby for the shoulder thing? You won't tell him about us will you?"

"No I can't this is our little secret. Meet me in my room around 8:00 and we'll chill. "They had one last kiss after Kris left Allison came up to her.

"So you're dating Adam and Kris. So Kris knows but Adam doesn't know."

"You can't tell anyone what you know." It'll hurt people."

"I won't I promise. I thought Kris was married so that means he's cheating on his wife to be with you." Adam came out and Bess grabbed hand walking out, Allison just stood there and shook her head.

"You want to go out tonight."

"Sure let go now." They got into the car and drive to a dark parking lot. They two started to make out just as Bess's phone it was Kris.

"Hey."

"Where are you because you said we would hang out?"

"Just wait in the room and I'll be there." They drove back to the house and she ran to her room where Kris was waiting for her, when she saw him she smiled as Kris held her in his arms and that made her happy.

"I love you Bess I really do."

"I love you do Kris. Allison said you're married is that true."

"No and that change how I feel about you." He looked into her blue eyes and kissed her lips, which made her melt. They got into the bed and just made out, she loved the way he would kiss her. He kissed her neck and ran his hand down her body kissing every part of her chest. They both into the shower and then they and sweet love with water kitting their naked bodies. They into bed where they fell asleep in each others arms.

"Goodnight Bess. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Kris." When she got up she couldn't see straight and looked shit, she woke up Kris who didn't look any better then she did.

"We have to get to Idol. I can't drive I don't feel well the room is spinning."

"I don't feel any better. I don't think if I can sing."

"I'll call a cab. I can still sing its country week. I'm singing long black train." She got her cell phone and called a cab and they were able to get idol on time. When she got there Adam noticed that she was out of it.

"Baby are you ok."

"No." She walked to Adam and fell and he picked her up. He touched her forehead and drew his hand back.

"Baby you're burning up. You need lie down."

"Let me sing first and tell the judges that to let me go first and Kris second."

"Ok." When it came time to sing Bess got up top sing and did on of best performs so far. When she sat down she fell asleep on Adam's shoulder, she awoke to Kris whispering to her.

"I need help. I can't see straight. I'm gonna be sick and if I get up I'll pass out."

"Wait for Adam because I feel the same way you do." Bess passed out in Kris and Adam carried her to the bathroom to get the fever down."

"Bess why didn't you call me and tell me that you didn't feel well."

"Because I could still sing. Kris doesn't feel well honey please help him."

When they went home, Kris followed Bess to her room.

"Kris hold me tight since I feel sick." Kris held her while stroking her hair, they fell asleep together. The next day they were awoken to knock at the door

"It's Adam how are doing."

"I'm little bit better still sick I'm getting ready." She started to laugh as Kris kissed her neck.

"What is going on?"

"Nothing honey I'll meet you at idol."

"I love you baby."

"I love you Adam." She walked out holding Kris's hand and ran to Megan who seems confused.

"Bess it seems like you feel better. Aren't you dating Adam?"

"I'm a little bit better. I just had a stomach virus. Yes I'm dating Adam but I'm with Kris too don't tell Adam."

"One day you have to choose and some one will get hurt. Adam's gonna know something is up when sees the hickey on your neck. When they got into the car Kris drove and Bess sat close to him so he could put his arms around her. As they walked together they tried so hard to hold hand ever they wanted to. Bess started to feel dizzy and sat down and asked Kris to hold her, when Adam got there he wanted to know why she was sleeping in Kris's arms.

"Is she ok?"

"She's a little dizzy and wanted sleep it off. She'll be fine." 20 minutes later she awoke and kissed Kris and went to go sit down for the results. This time Adam had his arms around her but Bess's head was still on Kris's shoulder. When they went to commercial Adam looked at Bess with a worried look on his face.

"How do you feel honey?"

"I thought I was fine but I feel a little sick. Do think anyone will notice if leave the stage because I might be sick." When the show came back on Keith Urban was performing she ran to the bathroom and Kris followed.

"Baby I heard you not felling well. You want to go home since I know you are safe tonight."

"No I'll stay. How do you feel?"

"Kinda like you do. Does Adam know how you got sick?"

"I don't think so. In my eyes you didn't kiss me that night I kissed you when you were sick. I love you Kris."

"I love you too honey." They went in for a long kiss and that made her feel a little better.

"Kris I have my double back. I can't walk back hold my hand as we walked back so I don't fall. If anyone wonders tell them, you're helping me. They walked in holding hand and sat down as Bess put her head on his shoulder. They called her name and stood up in front of judges.

"Bess Smith you sung "long black train" the judges loved your version. Bess you are safe." Just then Bess felt the room spin and Bess passed out and everyone ran to her Kris was the first one there. He picked her up and carried her out when Bess woke up she saw Kris looking worried.

"I fainted sorry if I worried you. Tell them I'm fine." They started to make out and that seemed to make Bess feel a little bit better.

"You can't walk back can you?" She tried to get up and fell.

"No I might be sick." Take me to the bathroom." Before they reached the bathroom she got sick and Kris held her hair back.

"I really don't feel well take me home. I don't care if Adam knows." He picked her up and carried to their car when Adam came back.

"What's a matter? You want me to drive you home. We do keep running of with Kris."

"He being a good friend and the way fell I don't want to talk about it." Kris let Adam take her home so they wouldn't fight. Adam picked her up and helped her into the car and drove off."

"You got sick again right."

"Yes. I feel so sick. I can't see straight." Everything hurts." She fell asleep and started to mumble in her sleep. "Kris I need you. Please hold me tight." When they home he carried to her bed and lied her down and put a blanket on her.

"Bess I'm go I hope you feel better." She reached out her hands.

"Kris don't go stay with me." Adam didn't know what to say so he just left. He wondered why she called him Kris but he know she was sick so didn't think anything of it. An hour later she woke up and called Kris.

"Kris comes over." Please I need you."

"What about Adam."

"He left." Kris came right away and the two hugged tight and got into bed.

"How do you feel honey?"

"Sleeping helps a little. I don't really feel all that good. I feel like being with you makes things better."

"Thanks." He went in for a kiss and the two held hands."

"Honey do you feel any better."

"I still feel dizzy and my body hurts all over."

"What happened after I fell?"

"I told them you were fine and need to sleep it off. They were still worried about you."

"Thank you. That why I love you. Adam wanted to know I'm always with you. I told him you just my good friend." He gave her one last kiss and the both went to sleep, the morning he phone it was Adam.

"How do you feel today?"

"My body still aches. I just gonna take it easy."

"Can I come over to talk?"

"Give me 10 minutes." She told Kris to leave and Adam came over.

"Why are you around Kris so much? There's nothing gonna on between you." All she thought was SHIT! And that how she gonna lie though it. It killed her to lie about it.

"Why would you think that?" He's my good guy friend there. He was there when need someone to be there."

"I'm sorry asking that and possibly upsetting you." The two hugged Adam wanted to kiss her by she was still sick.

"Baby how did you got sick."

"I don't know I just woke up sick. Please stop with the questions. Its like you don't trust me."

"I'm sorry I'll let you rest and feel better. If you need me just call."

"Love you Adam."

"I love you too Honey." Bess felt bad for lying to Adam but knew if she told the truth it would hurt him and she didn't want that. She heard a knock on her door it Lil rounds.

"Bess how are you doing? You scared me yesterday when you fainted."

"Much better still a little sick. I'm glad we still friends because everyone wants to judge me."

"I know that your dating Adam and Kris but your happy that is all that matters. I don't know if anyone know this but I know Kris got you sick right."

"Yes how do you know that?"

"It was obvious. You two were the only ones that were sick. I knew he was sick Monday night and saw you kiss him. I won't tell any. Do you know what you have?"

"I think I was the flu. Adam questioned me and I had to lie about it."

"you're my bestie here so I tell you what I think you have chose before it blows up your face."

"I think I did something wrong."

"What did you do?"

"I think I called Adam Kris's name. But I was sick and was out of my mind."

"He knew you knew sick so he didn't think anything of it. Who do you love more?"

"That is hard to say I love them different reason and I have to say Kris. I meant Kris first and I knew I loved Kris the first day we met."

When Bess and Kris first met

It was the first day they got to Hollywood, she drawn to his brown eyes and him to her blue eyes.

"Hi beautiful what your name."

"Elisabeth Smith but people call me Bess. What is your name?"

"Kris Allen." The two reached out for each other hand when he grabbed her hand that made Bess's heart melt and they kissed it was long and sweet he put his arms around her and held her tight. They ran in a corner so they could kiss more, he started to kiss her neck and she just smiled. Kris put his hand up her shirt and took it off and he ran his fingers down her chest. She never wanted it to end, they heard them tell everyone to get to the stage. They put back on their shirts and went to the stage.

"Bess let go out tonight."

"I'd love that." They had one last kiss before they went to the stage. That night she got ready for her date with Kris. She was dressed in a little blue dress with white heels. Kris was in black tux with pink roses to give to her. They both got into a car and drove to Italian food place. When they got in and sat down they started to talk.

"Bess where are you from."

"Clarkstown WV. I did my audition in NY." He got lost in her eyes though her pink glasses and smiled.

"I love your pink glasses they make your blue eyes sparkles.

"You're so sweet." They heard "Making memories of us" by Keith Urban. He took her do the dance floor and they two started to dance. It seemed like the world stopped as they danced. After they ate they went to the hotel, where he started to kiss her on the bed while taking off her dress. She lay on the bed in bra and panties while Kris run his fingers down her chest. He got top of her taking off her underwear and his pants, soon they were making sweet love. She got all sweaty as he grinded against her. She was feeling so good as she held on to his sweaty body and smiled, after they were done she her head on his chest looking up at him.

"You were so amazing Hun. I love you Kris."

"I love you too." He put his arm around her and they fell asleep. The next day they got into the shower got dressed and left. When they got Adam was the only one there. Bess started to warm up and Adam was drawn to her voice, he loved her red hair, blue eyes and deep southern accent.

"Your Bess right I'm Adam Lambert."

"Yes nice to meet you."

'"I like what were singing. You want to go sometime."

"Thank you. I can't go out with you I got a boyfriend."

"Just go out with me once."

"Ok just once. I'll be a friendly one." She went over to Kris and the two kissed but for so reason Adam didn't see. When she got up to sing Kris could tell that Adam was in love with her. That night when they went out everything changed it was kinda for the worst. When they go to the car they talked.

"So your so WV right. What is your boyfriend waiting for you back in WV?"

"My boyfriend is here. Yeah I'm for WV. What do you think if my boyfriend was still back home it would be ok for you to date me."

"Didn't mean it like that. Bess I have a crush on you. I thought we could be boyfriend and girlfriend."

"I don't even know you and I like I keep saying that I have a boyfriend." He reached close to her and went in for a kiss, she pulled away and he drove her back to the hotel. She ran to Kris's room all she wanted was to be in his arms.

"Honey hold me tight." She clung tight to him and drifted off to sleep. In her mind she thought about the kiss how she liked it even though she only wanted Kris. The next day she went to her friend Lil' Rounds about last night."

"Lil' last night Adam kissed me and I think I liked it."

"Well go out with him.

"I'm dating Kris. I don't know what to do."

"Tell him you're with Kris and He'll back off."

"I told him I wasn't single and he just wants me." She went back to her room where Kris was still asleep and got back into bed, an hour later they woke up and Kris gave her a kiss.

"I love you honey. You want to go out later for lunch."

"Love you too. Sure I'd love to. You make so happy."

"Bess met at the café at 12:00. I have to go do some things."

"Sure can." They kissed goodbye as Kris left. Bess sat her room and pulled out her guitar and started to sing an original song, Adam was listening from the door."

"I like the song you were singing."

"Thank you. Look about last night forget about the kiss it didn't mean anything." Adam kissed her again and she kissed him back. They were soon making out. She realized that she had to go met Kris.

"I have to go." She left out of the room and drive to the café where Kris was outside waiting for her with flowers and a gift for her. When she saw him she felt dirty and guilty for what happened in the room.

"Honey I got you something." She opened it and it was gold ring with pearls around the side, she jumped and hugged him tight. After they had lunch they went to back to the room and made out. The next day Bess and Adam were making out before idol, when Adam accidentally knocked her glasses on the floor and her glasses broke.

"Adam I need to be alone."

"I'm sorry for what happened with your glasses. Are you mad?"

"No." Adam left and she tried to dial Kris's number luckily she could.

"Kris I need your help come over right away." Kris over and saw Bess without her glasses for the first time since he met her.

"What happened to your glasses baby."

"I accidentally broke them. I need glasses. I'm really blind without them." Kris left to try and find some glasses for her, he found some for her at the drug store. Kris could tell she was quite blind with these ones on but she could still do idol. She sang "19 something" and blew them all away. When the show went off, Bess and Adam snuck away so they could be together. They went to a dark corner where they started to make out, soon they were pulling off each other clothes. Bess and Adam made sweet love on the floor, when they came back Bess and Kris left together. Back the hotel room they put on the radio and danced to a slow song Britney Spears song. They got into bed where they kissed for awhile before falling asleep in each others arms. . The next day she called her eye doctor Clarkstown WV for him to send her more glasses.

"Dr. Parker my address at these time is holiday inn room 230 Hollywood CA. please send them before tonight."

"Ok you should get the glasses around 7:00 pm." She got her glasses right before she had to get idol. As they were drive to idol they started to talk.

"Honey I got a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Are you dating Adam?"

"Yes but I love you more and I always will."

"I can't judge my honey and I can tell you love me more." At this time her and Kris and keeping there relationship a secret the only one that knew was Lil' Rounds her best friend on Idol. When idol started they all wanted to knew why she acting all funny last night she said the glasses she was wearing made her still blind, and now she was fine that she got her glasses back. Bess had amazing blue eyes that made all guys hearts melt. They ready for a group number to the song "deeper then the holler." As she changed into a dress with sandals, everyone looked at her feet tattoos. That was all flowers and connected on her other foot.

"You have pretty artwork. How did you do it?"

"thank you. I drew this first." She noticed that Adam was winking at her that her heart melt. She was go somewhere to alone with Adam but couldn't. All she thought about Adam kissing her neck and touching her body. When Bess got up to sing she was wearing a pink tank top, jeans and flip flops. During the commercial break her and Adam when to make out, the way she felt about Adam was purely sexual.

Back to her room

After the talk she thought about choosing Kris but wasn't ready to hurt someone. She still sick from the flu, she got dressed and went out she started to get lightheaded but her room to sit down. She called Kris to come over right away.

"I'm glad you come over I wanted to go out but got to lightheaded. How do feel."

"Much better I'll take out we can have picnic in the park. " He picked in her up his arms and carried to the car and they drove to the park. They sat on blanket and talked."

"Adam asked if I was dating you and told him no.

"I'm glad we're together Bess you make so happy."

"These 3 months I've realized I love you and only you. When this is all over are you going back to AK because I'm going back to WV?"

"Marry me then." Her heart knew that was right and just smiled.

"Of course I will. I thought you married all ready."

"I'm not doing worry. When I am it'll be you honey."

"I still would've loved you the same." She knew she had to tell Adam the truth even if it meant hurting his feeling.

"When I feel better I'll get you a ring so everyone will know you're future wife." She smiled and hugged him tight.

"I can't wait." They went to back to Idol house and told Kris she had stuff to do and she would call him later. She took out her song journal and wrote her thoughts to Adam

Dear Adam,

It was mistake for me to be with you. Its not like we didn't have good times. I don't love you like that the way I loved you was pure sexual. I lied to you I'm dating Kris and he was the one I that love. I don't want to hurt you but I loved you for all wrong reasons. The day we met I was with Kris. When we started going out I didn't want to hurt you but now I'm doing that now. Please don't be mad at me. I still want to be friends. I can't tell you this in person because look u in the eyes and see the hurt in your eyes.

Love Bess

She folded it up and walked to his room and taped to his door then knocked and went to back to her room. She was will Kris when her phone rang it was Adam. She picked it up.

"I can't believe you. Now you tell me you're with Kris in a letter, when you couldn't tell the truth to my own face."

"I couldn't find the words to tell me in person."

"You just couldn't be honest with me and I honestly loved you."

"You don't understand it at all."

"What don't I understand that you were fucking him too? What you told me you loved me were thinking about Kris."

"Don't act that like that. I'm not answering that. I'm sorry truly sorry."

"I bet you are. If you were you wouldn't have let me on for months."

"I was with Kris first and told you I had a man. There was no way I could've done it without hurting you."

"You're a redneck bitch."

"Don't call here again." Tears fell down her face this wasn't how she wanted to go. Kris put his arms around her as she just cried.

"Don't cry honey. You did what you had to do." He rang again it was Adam but she didn't answer, on her voice mail Adam left this

I'm sorry I called you a bitch and all things I said to you I said out of anger. I want to be friends with you. I know I hurt you I didn't want to hurt you. I'm glad you're happy. I'm just upset I couldn't have you. Call me back later. 2 hours later she checked her messages and she heard the message. She called him back but this time she got his voice mail. This she left him. Adam I forgive you. But if you ever do that again I'll never talk to again. And you really did hurt me. We can be friends. Her phone rang it was Adam, didn't still don't feel like answering her phone since wasn't Kris. She just wanted to be with Kris. He left another message Bess I still really care about you and love you. I wish you weren't with Kris so we could get back together. Around 8:00 she fell asleep in Kris's arms. The next day Kris went out when she still sleeping and got her a ring and woke her up.

"Elisabeth Smith will marry me."

"Of course." He put the ring on her. Bess heard a knock at the door it was Adam. She told him to come back in 5 minutes. Kris left and Adam in to talk to her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better thank you. Listen I'm with Kris and we can't be together and know you that." Adam reached in for kiss and Bess backed away

"Adam I think you should go." The next Idol knew that Bess was marring Kris. When everyone was getting ready Bess saw Adam take razor to his arm and cut then wrapping in bandage. It was the first time she showed off her diamond ring, Allison came to up her.

"I heard you're getting married to Kris."

"He's not married by the way."

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you. You want to be friends."

"Lets be friends. Thank you." Adam looked at her trying to be happy when Danny walked up to him.'

"You ok. Man you seem really different."

"I'm fine. I'm just doing though stuff."

"How are you and Bess doing." He ran off to the bathroom and cut his arm. When Idol came on the air Adam smiled like everything was perfect even though he was hurting inside. It was Motown week so Bess sung "Please Mr. postman" she had on a 60 style outfit. She blew all the judges away all the judges loved her version of the song. They also said she was had what took it win it. When she went back stage Adam tried to talk to her.

"When is the date?"

"A month after the finale. Why are hurting yourself."

"I haven't done anything. It's non of your fucking business."

"I'm sorry listen I have to change clothes."

"Bess you were so good out there." She changed her outfit and shoes and went to join Kris, they watched everyone else perform. She kissed Kris as Adam watched; he started to dig his nail into his arm intill he bleed. Her and Kris started to talk about wedding during the commercial.

"I want to wait to till Idol is over to get married."

"I don't care about if get married before idol finishes."

"What about June 20th 2009. Where should we have it your hometown or mine?"

"In your hometown and all our friends from idol can come." Adam didn't know that as he was unwrapping the bandage Bess saw all the cuts on his arm. Bess went to him to talk.

"Adam can we talk."

"Sure."

"If you're hurting yourself because I dumped you is stupid. I know your upset but this isn't the answer."

"Bess now you care. Do me a favor and leave me alone I don't need you."

I'm sorry." She walked away thinking about what to do about Adam. When she got to the house things got worse. Bess went swimming with Kris and when they went for a Kiss Adam saw and went crazy. Adam ran upstairs slamming the door he just cut and fell asleep. When Adam woke up he walked out and everyone was look at wondering what happened, he looked worried.

"What is wrong with everyone?"

"What happened to your arm?" He look at his arm saw the giant blood stain on his sleeve.

"Oh that. I fell and hit my arm." Bess wanted to tell everyone the truth but she knew she couldn't. Adam had gone back to his room and Bess followed.

"It's Bess can I come in."

"Sure."

"Bess promise me you won't tell anyone about my secret."

"I can't Adam because I care about you."

"Please don't tell any of the judges. I still love you."

"I know but can't promise anything. Adam went to for kiss and kissed her. Bess slapped him.

"Adam get this though your head I'm marrying Kris after idol. I'll be your good friend not your girlfriend." Adam looked upset and into the bathroom to cut.

"What are you doing cutting yourself because I won't take you back? Serious Adam you need help."

"I'm fine Bess don't worry."

"I'm no going to sit by and let you hurt yourself." He wanted to run after to her but couldn't because his arm was bleeding.

"Bess don't please." Bess showed up with Kris they both looked at Adam.

"Bess told me the truth. You need help if you hurting yourself over this break up."

"I can't believe you would tell Kris."

"You be thankful I didn't tell of the judges. I'm trying to help you. What are you doing do when someone else find out your little secret." Adam walked away mad, he was about lose it big time. He went to corner and cut himself he didn't know that Allison was watching, she knew why his shirt was bloody earlier. Allison went to Bess for help, she knocked on her door.

"Bess it's Allison can we talk."

"Come in."

"How long Adam been cutting I saw him cut."

"Since I broke up with him. He needs help bed. He can't face the fact that I love Kris. Maybe you can talk to him about it."

"I don't know. Don't do anything with thinking about ok."

"Ok." Bess lay back to bed and fell asleep and dreamed about her gown with matching veil, Chris was in vintage white suit. When she woke up Bess on a pink sun dress with pink shoes and went to idol. When she got there she saw Adam wrapping up his arm in a bloody gauze, she saw all the cuts.

Adam looked at her.

"Bess come here."

"Why do criticize me when you a cut scar on your arm."

"I don't cut. Someone I knew did that to me. Why do I need to tell you anything? I would never hurt myself. If you need to know I'll tell you."

"Enlighten me."

"My friend got drunk and high, he thought I was coming at him and cut me."

"I'm sorry."

"Look since we broke up you nasty to me and claim you want to get back with me. You don't know so don't judge me."

Well if you stayed with me we wouldn't be fighting now." they started to fight and she slugged him right the jaw just as Kris walked in. he wondered what going on and why Adam bleeding.

"You just keep your big mouth shut."

"Honey does you hand hurt."

"No. I had to show him not mess with me." Adam left to hide the bruise with makeup so no one would see it and wonder what was doing on. When Bess walked on stage with Kris that made Adam mad and wanted to cut be couldn't. When Adam got up to sing his bandage started to slip off, he got worried when Kara looked at him. When he sat down he tucked to back under his shirt. During a commercial break he went backstage to cut his arm twice. Bess was backstage making out she wrapped her legs around Kris and were able to make sweet love before they had get back on the stage. Everyone noticed the Bess had a hickey on her neck, they said Bess, Kris and Adam were safe. When it was over Kara come over to Adam.

"Adam are you ok. I saw what happened tonight."

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry." Inside he was screaming and seeing Bess and Kris together was killing him. When they went to the house Adam went talk to Bess again but she didn't want to talk.

"Bess we need to talk please open the door."

"Adam I don't want to talk. Since that nasty talk we had back there." He called her phone and left a message for her this is what he left. Bess I need your help I'm going crazy in my mind. Please just let me talk to you I won't get mad at you call names or talk about us. Please call me back. He sat in his room going crazy holding a razor to his arm. He called her back this time she picked up.

"I got your message. I know your going crazy but I can't help you. All I can tell you is if you look deep down inside of you you'll see we're not meant to be."

"Why do you say that?"

"We fight all the time. Do you really love me? If you really loved me you would be happy I'm with Kris."

"I see that I'm sorry for being mean to you. I don't feel like myself anymore."

"You need to stop cutting. You're only doing that because it helps you release the pain inside. You need to let the pain out in a non destructive matter."

"That is too much right now. Maybe tomorrow we can go somewhere and chat."

"I'm flying home tomorrow early in morning to bring some stuff here and get a tattoo."

"Cool with Kris. What are bringing back if may ask."

"My pink Harley some clothes, shoes and jewelry."

"You drive a motorcycle. You don't look like that type."

"Back home I race BMX bikes. I'm paying good money to have my Harley shipped on airplane. I have to go get some sleep." Around 4am Bess went to airport to catch her flight. She went to house to get her stuff and look a quick nap. Around 9am she went to get her tattoo.

"Hey Tim I want a heart with KA in the middle."

"You're doing so well on idol. I miss you girl."

"I'm only here for a couple of hours. I have to get back for idol. Tim I'm getting married in June to Kris Allen."

"I saw the way you guys act together. Congrats girl. After the tattoo she drove to airport on her bike. When she got the airport she went in with her bike.

"I'm Elisabeth Smith the woman that wanted her Harley shipped back with her." They boarded up her bike and she got on the plane. When she came back she rode her Harley back to the house, when she got there everyone was looking at her.

"That is a cool bike where did you get it."

"I brought it from my home. I went back WV for a couple of hours. I went to see my friend and get a tattoo." She pulled off the paper and showed her new tattoo, Kris hugged her when he saw it.

"I was sick of drive cars around so I had to get my bike." She went upstairs to put her clothes and see Adam.

"Adam you still want to talk."

"Bess your back I feel a little better. I'm really happy for you. I'm looking for somebody." They talked for awhile when he phone rang it was Tim.

"Hey Tim what's up."

"Babe I'm coming to Hollywood to see perform and we can hang out."

"That will be so cool."

"Later babe." The next day Tim showed up he had arms full of tattoos he dressed like punk rocker. Adam saw him and smiled and went up to him.

"You must be Tim Bess's friend." Their eyes met and they smiled, as they walked away together to Adam's room when they got there they kissed sat on the bed shirtless. Adam kissed his chest while staring into Tim amazing green eyes.

"I'm so glad I found you." They kissed so more intill Tim found Adam's cuts running his fingers down them.

"So you like to cut."

"Not really I did it to release my pain. Since I found you I have no reason to want to cut again."

"Did it hurt?"

"Only when I want it to. Sometimes it feels better then the pain I walked around with." Adam picked up his phone and called Bess up.

"Bess I'm happy again I fell in love with your friend."

"I'm happy for I can say you met a great person." Adam knew Tim would be around to finale. Bess had to get to a photo shoot with the girls. She put on a pink dress with pink boots, got on her Harley and rode off the studio. They told her that under the photos they putting information about and need hers. This what hers said

Name: Elisabeth Smith

Age: 25

Birthday: 7/17/83

Status: engaged

Hometown: Clarkstown WV

After the interview and the photo shoot she back to house to be with Kris. When she got there they started to kiss which let to them start making sweet love. For the time since Bess dumped Adam he was happy, spending his time laying the arms of the one he loved. The next day Adam walked into Idol glowing, everyone knew he had found someone special.

"I guess you met a girl." He wanted to say it was a guy but couldn't tell everyone he was gay.

"Yeah you can say that and she's really special." 2 weeks later Bess started to feel a little sick and went to the drug store to get a pregnant test, she took the test and it come back positive. She called Kris as she was getting ready for idol.

"Kris I got great news."

"What baby."

"We're having a baby."

"That is so wonderful." When everyone was getting ready Tim and Adam sat in the stands kissing, soon Adam started to unzip his pants and Tim started to give him "head". Megan showed up as Adam was being pleasured wanting to to talk to him.

"Adam I want to talk to you about your new love." Adam looked all flushed and sweaty.

"Yes what do you want to know?"

"What is her name?"

"Tabby and she is punk rock chick."

"Cool why are so flushed is everything ok with you."

"Yeah don't worry. Megan do me a favor and turn around for a second." When she turned away Tim sat up and Adam zipped up his pants, give him a kiss. She turned back around and saw him on stage. She had a funny feeling about that was up but she didn't know how to ask him. On Idol it was singing songs from movies. Bess sang the song "please Mr. Jailer" from the cry baby soundtrack. She had on red dress with matching shoes. She turned to Kris and winked at him while blowing him a kiss. Everyone but Randy liked her version. Bess was glad to see Adam's real smile again to the fake one he would put on for the world to see. After the show Bess went to go on her date with Kris

"Baby I loved your performance it was so good."

"Thank you. I loved yours too." They started to kiss on the blanket. Back at the house Adam and Tim were alone with Adam's room. They were lying on the bed holding hands and kissing just enjoying being together. Adam reached down and started to take off Tim's pants leaving him in his underwear, soon they were naked. Tim looked to Adam sweet black eyes.

"I love you so much right now. What would you say I wanted to make sweet love to you?"

"I love you too. I'd say lets make love." They lay on the bed looking at each other. Adam loved the feeling of Tim's sweaty body grinding against him. Adam had his hands gripped tightly on his bed kissing the top of his back. 10 minutes later they looked back at each other smiling

"Adam you were amazing honey."

"Tim that was amazing." They kissed for awhile before they fell asleep in each others arms. Bess and Kris came home and feel sleeping together. Bess couldn't wait intill she was married to him and when she had his kid.

Back she got sick

She was practicing her song when she saw Kris with his head down and he was all pale. She walked up to him.

"Are you ok?"

"No I've been throwing up all day. I have a feeling that I have a fever. I heard you sing and you were great."

"Thank you. Want to give you a kiss."

"I want to kiss you go but I'm sick and I don't want to get you sick."

"That is so sweet of you but I really don't care." They went into for a long kiss it seem to make Kris feel better. During the night Bess started to feel real sick and tuned to Kris who was sleeping.

"Kris I don't feel well my stomach really hurts."

"Honey do you feel like your gonna be sick."

"A little bit just hold me tight. The next day things got worst Bess walked up to Adam she fell in his arms. She knew there was chance she had a very fever. She knew was dizzy, lightheaded and sick to her stomach. Allison came up to her worried about the way she looked."

"Bees are you ok because you look so pale."

"I'm fine doing worry." She lied but Bess didn't want Allison worrying about her. After she sang she ran to the bathroom trying not to lose her balance. As Bess got to the bathroom she got sick, she had to close her eyes because the light was bothering her eyes. She walked back trying to act like everything was ok. As she walked back Adam grabbed her arm trying to her attention.

"Bess are you ok. Because you're starting to worry me." She shook her head at Adam that seemed to her feel worst and make her hand pound. She put her head down the table to rest. Everyone could tell Bess didn't feel well. When Bess got up she started to sweat as the room spun and she passed out. Matt thought it was weird she was swearing and turned to Danny.

"Check her temperature that might explain the sweating." He ran to find a thermometer when he found one he ran back. when they checked it was 105. They knew he had to get down quick. Danny ran to Adam very worried.

"Adam you've to get Bess to a hospital right away. Because she got a fever of 105." Adam rushed over to her and picked her in his arms and carried to the car. As he was driving he was talking to her.

"Bess why didn't you tell me had a really high fever. Did you know how high it was or that you had a fever." Her head was still hot to the touch. He began to think about the why she was acting weird it all made sense. When they got the ER Danny was there with Kris, Adam wondered why he was there.

"Danny why are you here."

"Kris has a very high fever too. Its wired that they're only two sick." I knew Kris was sick yesterday."

"So you're saying that Kris got her sick. I didn't see them together yesterday." Danny knew that Bess and Kris were kissing that night but he couldn't tell Adam."

"Don't worry she'll be fine." As she sat in the tub of ice she started to cry over Kris and started to talk in her sleep.

"Kris where are you. I need you. Because my head hurts. Please help me Kris." Danny went to her to see if she was doing any better.

"Bess you're in the hospital because of your high fever. Kris is here to but like you he's out it." She couldn't make out what Danny said. Because she couldn't see straight when she kissed him. When she opened up her eyes she knew Danny and her heart dropped.

"Did we just kiss? Please say we didn't."

"We did. You thought I was Kris. I won't tell anyone. Plus you were out of it." Adam came back wondering what was up.

"Bess do you feel any better that your fever has gone down."

"Not really where is Kris. I want to talk to him."

"Sure you can talk to him. I'm going to get your clothes." When Adam left she wheeled herself to Kris room and got in bed with him and kissed him.

"What happened to you?"

"I'm not really sure. The last thing I remember is I got sick and I was here." What happened to you?"

"I had a really high fever causing me to passed out. They held each other and kissed. She lay in his lap as Kris stoked her hair soon the two fell asleep. Bess phone started to rang causing her wake up it was Adam. Bess had Danny take pic of the two of them together just a Adam showed up.

"How is she doing?"

"She fell asleep."

"Tell me what happened to him.

"I was in the bathroom when he ran in and got quite sick. That was when I heard him passed out in the stall. He had a high temperature so he took him to the hospital. They wheeled them back to the car.

Back when Bess and Kris were getting married

When they got the house Bess went to look for Danny to talk to him. She went to his room.

"Danny thanks you for not telling Adam about Kris and me."

"Your welcome I just couldn't break his heart and plus he was worried about you that day. I knew you and Kris would get married because you're so good together."

"If it was another day would you've told?"

"No I couldn't it was between you guys. I noticed something that night too about Adam."

"What about Adam?"

"I had a feeling that he crushing on Kris and that he loved you like sister." Bess didn't knew what to or say to that because she knew the truth and knew she couldn't tell it.

"Maybe you're right. I can tell you he loved me."

"Remember that kiss you gave me."

"Yes why are bring it up."

"I thought it was sweet. You have most amazing blue eyes I've ever seen."

"Thank you. Remember we can't tell anyone we kissed." She could tell he had crush on her hoping for another kiss. Even her best guy friend on idol had crush on her. Before she left she gave Danny a kiss on the cheek.

"I know you had a crush on me. I know that when kissed that night it meant the world to you." He turned and smiled at her, Bess could tell she had his day.

"Bess can I ask you a question."

"Shoot."

"Who were you with first Kris or Adam?"

"I was with Kris the first day we in Hollywood. I was with Kris a whole month before I met Adam." When Bess left her thought about what Danny told her . Adam was in love with Kris from day one. Did he date her to get close to Kris. She went to back to her room where Kris was waiting for her the two sat on the bed started to kiss. She could feel his hands on her body which felt good, that made her heart melt. She lay back as got to pulling off her shirt and kissing her chest, she turned to him and smiled.

"I'm glad to be with you. You stole my heart the first time we ever met. I can't wait to till we're married and I have your kid."

"I feel the same way Honey. I remember the first day I heard to sing "she got you" you sounded like Allison Kruass and Faith Hill." The next day they went to pick out dressed and her wedding. She wanted to 60's style dress. She found a short lace white number and went to try it on, she looked in the mirror she flashed back to the first day they were Hollywood.

When they met in Hollywood

Adam couldn't help staring at Kris Allen, he noticed that Kris had his eye on the redhead from WV. Adam thought that he played straight and got close to her maybe she let him have Kris. . When Bess first walked though that door in old rock tee and bell bottoms. She saw everyone was at her mostly the guys.

"Look at that beauty. I heard she 's a southern bell." When Bess turned around her eyes and saw Kris her heart melted. When Kris saw Bess he felt the same way. Everyone was started to get ready their first performance in Hollywood. Bess was putting on her makeup when Danny walked in.

"Hi I'm Danny I was wondering maybe we go out."

"I'm Bess. I don't think so." Her accent made him melt. When she got on stage to sing she sang "Tim McGraw" by Taylor swift. When she picked up the Mic.

"But when you think: Tim McGraw,

I hope you think my favorite song

The one we danced to all night long:

The moon like a spotlight on the lake

When you think happiness,

I hope you think: 'That little black dress'

Think of my head on your chest,

An' my old faded blue jeans

When you think Tim McGraw,

I hope you think of me

Kris sat there was mesmerized by her beautiful country voice. When she sat down Kris reached her to her hand, before the commercial was over they went in for a kiss which lasted for about minute. When she in for the kiss she knew was the one. 3 weeks when she when she was with Adam she noticed the way that Adam would look at Kris made her wonder why he would look at Kris all the time.

"Adam we need to talk."

"About what."

"Why do you stare the Kris all the time and it know its not same way you look at me?" Adam thought about tell Bess his secret, he looked into those blue eyes and knew she couldn't tell her the truth.

"You know I love you so don't worry."

"I'm not I just wanted to know what was up with you." He gave her a kiss on the lips and all the think about was wishing he was kissing Kris not Bess.

"Baby right now I need to be alone." He knew he was gay then he did love Bess so much. She was the first girl that meant anything to him, he thought about telling her truth. He knew that break her heart and he couldn't do that since he actually loved her. As he lay down he had thought about Kris running though he mind. Bess had gone to Kris's hotel room as they sat in each other arms they started to talk.

"I was talking to Adam about how much he loved me because he got this feeling that he doesn't really love me."

"He if doesn't love he's losing out and remember you have me."

"I know he acts weird around you and I thought something was up."

"What do you think that he as a crush on me and its pretending to like you?"

"I don't care I know you love me and I love you more." Kris started to kiss her and so that let to two of them making sweet love to each other just as her phone rang it was Adam.

"Hey Hun what do you want."

"I wanted you know how much I really love you so you don't have to think anything is up."

"I know how much you love me. Can we talk later I'm busy.

"So you love me that way. "

"Of course I love you." She tired to keep her cool as Kris was kissing every part of her naked body, gripping her beasts in his hands.

"Bess do you really think I love Kris."

"Why could ask me that. You with me that is all that matters."

"I guess what baby. I was thinking I'll come over to be with you. She dropped the phone knowing she could get caught, she picked it up.

"you can't come over tonight. I got a huge headache. I want to sleep."

"Feel better." She hung up the phone and started to kiss Kris's body as he grinded each her body. She looked at him all sweaty smiling at him.

"That was amazing. You want to be again."

"Sure." They made sweet love one more time before they fell asleep in each other arms. In the morning her phone rang it was Adam

"Bess do you feel better."

"What are talking about?"

"You said you have a headache."

"Oh yeah I'm fine. I'd meet you later." She got in the shower with Kris, they got dressed and left for Idol.


	2. facing the truth

A/N the part where I say "I thought you were my friend." "that why I'm trying to help you. I took from degressi "our lips are sealed part 2

One night during idol Adam's dirty secrets came undone. As Katy Perry sung Bess and Kris snuck away for some "fun" Adam walked out and saw the two making out, he ran to the bathroom and just cut. He was wearing all black so he didn't wrap up the cuts. As they were going through the results Bess could see blood running down his right hand to the point his hand was red. He was all pale and when he stood up everyone could tell that something was wrong, he tried so hard not to pass out. When idol was over Adam went to find Bess she was with Kris.

"Bess I need help I don't feel well."

"What is wrong?"

"I don't know just very lightheaded."

"Show me your arm." He took off his shirt all Bess could see was blood all down his arm.

"you need to go to a hospital. You cut way to deep and your losing lots of blood." She wrapped his arm in a towel and drove to the hospital Adam passed out and started to mumble in his sleep.

"Adam you need help. Tell me what caused you to cut this deep." He paused feeling real sick.

"I saw you and Kris kiss."

"Adam I've told you time and time again I'm with Kris and I'm not going do with you."

"I'm not doing this because I want you. I'm in love with Kris and kills me you get to him first. I really did love you. I'm really sorry. I'm Gay and you were the first girl I really loved." Everything came to be it all made sense. They made it to the hospital.

'I need help he cut himself to deep and he's losing lots of blood."

When Adam woke up he was tied to the bed he looked at Bess.

"Why can't get up."

"Adam you hurt yourself. They think you tried to kill youself. I know your sorry." She didn't know that to say to him about what was sad in the car. The doctor came shortly after to talk to him.

"Mr. Lambert why did you try to kill yourself."

""I didn't I just my cut myself."

"When you came here you nearly died because of all the blood you lost." For the first time in a long while he started to cry when he saw the 55 stitches he looked at Bess."

"Get me out of here please."

"I can't you really need help. If I take you home you'll just cut when you're alone."

"Look at my arm. I thought you were my friend."

"That is why I'm trying to help you. I'll come back to get you before idol." Bess left Adam in the hospital room. He lay there thinking how he could take that all back. He thought back to idol in the bathroom, he didn't remember cutting all those times. Adam just closed his eyes as he felt the tears come down, he ended up crying himself to sleep with thought of Kris running though his mind. Around 7:00 pm Bess showed up.

"I feel so bad for cutting myself like that. I don't remember cutting so deep. Thank you for leaving me here I need it."

"No more cutting next time you couldn't have been so lucky." He had a thought about ending it but he knew it wasn't worth it. When Adam got the Idol Kris was there wondering what happened last night, he knew it bad because he saw Adam's arm.

"What happened to your arm?"

"Last night I cut my arm way to deep and I lost a lot of blood. You can't tell anyone." Adam hoped none of judges saw the blood down his hand last night. Adam put a leather jacket over his bandage arm acting like everything is fine. Allison came up to Adam she looked worried.

"Adam what happened last night I saw you were bleeding and your hand was covered in blood."

"I fell and scraped my arm bad I didn't know that was I bleeding. " Allison didn't believe him. As Adam was getting ready Randy came up to him he got worried.

"Adam what happened last night. Your behavior was really scary."

"I was tired that is it."

"I noticed that your hand was bleeding."

"I scraped my hand nothing to get worried about."

"Let me see your arm. Adam walked away and Randy came up to him again.

"If something is wrong you can tell me."

"I'm tired of everyone in my business." That made him want to cut more. He ran to bathroom holding the razor to the part of his arm that wasn't bandaged but he couldn't. He just stood there and cried, he wanted so badly for the pain to go away. Adam started to unwrap his bandage when Danny walked into the bathroom.

"What happened to your arm?"

"I fell." Danny thought back to the last night.

"You did this to yourself. That I why you acting like that last night." Adam rebadged his arm running away he was pissed. He went to find Bess

"Bitch you told everyone. How could you."

"I didn't tell anyone but Kris. First anyone could've figured it out. I helped you and I'm the reason this didn't commit your ass. Go to someone else about your problems I'm done." Bess walked away leaving and left Adam alone, he looked like he was about to lose it.

"Bess please." By that time she was long gone, he stood there thinking about he said and that she was gone. No taking back word this tine. He cut his arm here the bandage wasn't there, this time he didn't care who saw him. Adam passed out shortly after everyone saw his arm.

"Adam is you ok." By that time everyone knew that he was a cutter. Adam woke up and walked away when Paula came up to him.

"Please show me your arm. We all know you cut." He slowly unwrapped his bandage on his arm. Paula was shocked when she his arm.

"Why did you cut?" He wasn't really to tell everyone that was gay so he lied.

"Relationship drama. I don't want to get talk about it."

"You did this to your arm." he was ashamed that he did hurt himself this bad.

"Yeah I did this myself." Adam went looking for Bess who was getting ready. He knew that she wouldn't talk to him

"Bess it's Adam look I'm sorry. Everyone knows now."

"I can't believe you. I left you alone and you cut after you said wouldn't. You can't even be honest with me. I'll help you first to have to know that I love Kris and only Kris. What is gonna happen when you see Kris with wedding ring on?" Adam looked nervous he started to sweat and wanted to run away.

"What are you going do run and cut? Everything is gonna fine. You know that cutting is temporary high. One day you gonna have face your problems. Tell what your feeling."

"I feel like I want to cut. I 'm sick and tried for people wanting to help me when they don't know what is going through my head. My whole world is falling part all because I loved Kris. I want it to all go way but it won't."

"Doesn't that feel better then cutting? Cutting doesn't make Kris love you. The only reason that you cut is for one moment you escape reality and pain. I'll help you only on one condition.

"What is it?"

"That you can't mad and call me mean names. Remember I won't tell anyone what you tell me or what I see."

"I promise. They walked intill they had to get ready for the show.

2 weeks later

Adam came to the hospital with time got his stitches removed. When the doctor was done he could see scars all down his arm. Adam couldn't help but to cry Tim just help tight

"It's ok honey it will heal." Tim wanted to take all the pain, when they go home Adam went to see Bess.

"Thank you for helping me. I haven't cut since that night. I'm telling you the truth just ask Tim."

"I believe you. I can tell you don't because of way you have been acting. I get one question for you."

"Why did you ever believe I would ever tell people your secret? How matter how much I wanted to help you."

"My mind was just fucked up. I know you would never do that." Bess's blue eyes and he her smile still made Adam smile. A week later before later Adam and Tim snuck away to the bathroom with a blanket. They lay on the blanket on the floor and started to make out. While pulling off clothes on they were in each other arms naked. Tim got on up of Adam grinding on while kissing Adam's sweet lips. They made sweet love after that Adam give Tim "head". That was about time Danny walked in the bathroom saw that was what Adam was doing and ran out shocked at what he saw. That was when Lil' came up to him.

"What's a matter?" He knew he couldn't tell Adam's secret.

"I walked in on something I should've seen."

"So everything will be fine."

"Yeah." 10 minutes later Adam went to find Danny to talk to him about what he saw.

"Danny can we talk."

"I'm sorry walked in on you."

"Your not gonna tell anyone that I'm gay or that you saw."

"I won't. Can ask you question."

"Sure."

"Did you have a crush on Kris?" Adam paused he wanted to feel sick. It had been awhile he wanted to cut.

"Yes I did how did you know."

"That night at the hospital I saw the walked you look at Kris."


	3. everything comes true

In the room w/ Tim

They were on the bed making out when Tim turned to Adam with a worried look on his face.

"Baby we need to talk."

"Bout what."

"I wanna know why you used to cut yourself." Adam felt sick other then Bess he couldn't talk about it. He was afraid of what Tim would think of him.

"How much to know about Bess and I."

"I know you two are friends."

"Bess and I went out when she with Kris. When she broke up with me. I would handle it so I stated to cut to deal with pain. That night I did this to myself they were kissing and lose judgment."

"I under what are going though you get Gay issues. You were nervous about telling people you're gay. I went though all of that." They went to kissing and that made Adam safe in Tim's arms

A month later in Clarkstown WV

Bess was getting ready to marry Kris she was now 5 months pregnant and her belly was big. She had on 60 style gown that was white with all lace. She had on white boots with her hair all down up with two braids flowing down her back. Her flowers were pink roses, tiger lilies, pink carnations and sun flowers. Kris was in whit tux with white boots.

When heard "forever and ever amen" she stated to walk to the aisle with her father, when she saw Kris she tried so hard to hid her tears. All dreams were coming true, she marring Kris, having a son and after idol she had a record deal. She joined Kris holding his hand.

"Elisabeth Miley Smith do you take Kris Allen to by husband to have and hold till death do you part." "I "I do."

"Kris Allen do you take Elisabeth Miley Smith to be your wife to have and hold till do you part."

"I do." They kissed while everyone cheered. After the big ceremony she changed into a sun dress and they danced to the song "it's your love" she smiled at the thought that she finally found her true love and they were married. Adam was at the wedding with Tim and he was happy for her. She didn't have worry about him hurting himself. After the wedding they had fly back to Hollywood for idol. it when they were tell the world who was in top 3.

In Hollywood

It was the first time Bess showed off her wedding band it had writing on it Bess and Kris may 13th 2009 forever. They were getting ready for the show. Wondering who was gonna make to top 3 before the finale. Bess was gonna perform the song "I kissed a girl." She knew that she was gonna be voted off. But it didn't matter to her since no matter what she was gonna make it. At the last 5 minutes of the show it down to Adam and Danny

"Adam Lambert you sang "sober by tool" everyone liked your version you safe."

"That means Danny Gokey we have to say goodbye to you. I give you top 3." It was Adam, Bess and Kris who was gonna win in 2 weeks. Bess went backstage to tell Danny goodbye.

"I thought you were great tonight."

"Thanks I'll miss you Bess. Good luck in the finale." They two hugged as Danny left there for the last time. When they got to the idol house the three of them celebrated that they got that far. . Bess went upstairs to room she fell asleep thinking when she tried out for idol in NY.

In NYC

She was in line with what seems like 1000's of people. She thought about how she probably was gonna sing for judges. Someone with a clipboard come up to her.

"Miss Smith you get to sing for judges." He took her inside Bess couldn't believe what happening she just smiled. Her heart started to beat faster as she got on stage. Kara looked at her.

"Hi I'm Elisabeth Smith people call me Bess I'm WV."

"What are you going sing."

"Best days of your life by Kellie Pickler." She started to sing:

I'll be there

In the back of your mind

From the day we met

To the very last night

And it's just too bad

You've already had the best days

The best days of you life

With me was a fairytale love

I was head-over-heels til you threw away "us"

And it's just too bad you've

Already had the best days

The best days of your life

I heard you're gonna get married

Have a nice little family

Live out my dreams with someone new

But I've been told that a cheater

Is always a cheater

I've got my pride

And she's got you

The Judges look at her with smiles on their faces she could tell she had it in the bag. After she finished she looked up.

R: that was amazing you sound like the next Carrie Underwood

K: you have such an amazing voice I loved it

P: you have future in his bossiness

S: I loved it you have strong voice

All: welcome to Hollywood. Bess ran out of the door holding as yellow piece of paper. Ryan came up her.

"I see you got in how do you feel."

"It so great to get a chance to make it." She called home telling her parents and Tim that she made it. The 5 hours she drove to audition was with wroth it.

Back in the room

All Bess could think about who was gonna take it all 2 weeks from this Tuesday. Kris came in shortly after he just put his arms around her slowing kissing her lips. She knew that all was right and nothing could take it after she just kissed him back. Soon they started making love. Bess was gonna name her name Son Travis Kris Smith.

The finale

Bess was told she gonna sing "You belong with me" with Taylor swift. They were gonna have Kris and Bess sing "it's your love" to show the world that they married. When the started they all the past idols came on and they sang together. Then Kris and Keith came on stage and sang the song "kiss a girl" together she sounded so good together. They went to break and Bess got made up to sing with Taylor, everything seemed to go to by true. She was singing with someone she wanted to like and people told she sounded like. She came out first and Taylor followed they started to sing:

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts

She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find

That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along so why can't you see?

You belong with me

You belong with me

Everyone cheered as they sung and hearing Bess sing made Kris heart beat like the firs time her heard her sweet country voice. After about 1 hour Bess and Kris came on the stage to sing their debut, after they sung they kissed and everyone stood up and clapped. Then it came down to show was gonna win it was down to top 3.

"Elisabeth Smith we'll sorry you have to go." She sung on more song before left the stage and watched to see if her husband would win everything.

"It's down to Adam Lambert and Kris Allen. We found out who will win after this commercial break. They came from commercial break and everyone was waiting to see who would win.

"Kris Allen you are winner of American Idol." Bess ran on stage into Kris arms they hugged and kissed. The balloons fell on top of them they listened to everyone clapping for them

September 8th

Kris and Bess had moved to Clarkstown WV they had both finished their albums. Bess was still in touch was Lil' and Adam. It wasn't hard to not see Adam around because he was dating her best friend.

Around 5 am Bess got up to go the bathroom when her water broke she knew she was gonna have her son. Kris drove her to the hospital. 'Bout 5 hours later she gave birth to Travis Kris Smith on September 8th at 10:30 am. She was a now mother, wife and country singer.

2 days later she took her son home. In a month Bess was taking him on the road to tour with taylor Swift. Everything she wanted had come true and it was thanks to American idol.


	4. everything falls apart

A/N my character Bess doesn't have such a big part in it

Adam was now living in CA with Tim and everything seemed to be going great. After the wedding Adam, Bess and Kris seemed to fall out of touch. Tim still spoke to her now and then but she was always too busy. Tim and Adam had been together now for 9 months and Tim was his rock making everything ok.

One month later

Adam and Tim were driving to go to dinner to celebrate that fact that they were 10 months strong. They were holding hands when Tim was divining and they never saw the other driver and the car was hit. Adam was in hit the face with glass and passed out. Tim was killed right away. Adam awoke in the hospital he looked around for Tim but he wasn't by his side. He got up and walked to the bathroom and saw the stitches all down his face. He wondered what had happened. He turned to a nurse.

"Miss what happened."

"You were in a car accident and were cut up pretty badly."

"What about Tim where is he."

"You don't know."

"No."

"Tim was killed." He felt sick and threw up on the floor. He felt everything was over. Got up on the bed and just cried. For the first time in very long time he felt like cutting. The next day he went home but it was empty. He sat on the couch looking at picture of him and Tim together and could feel everything fall apart. He dug the razor in his arm watching the blood run down his arm. He knew this was only temporary high but that didn't matter because his lover and soul mate was gone. He look at his left arm and saw all the scars from idol and how being with Tim helped him. He lay on the floor trying not cry but he help it.

2 weeks later

Adam and Bess hadn't seen each other since the wedding. Adam was hiding the fact that that he was cutter again. Bess could tell Adam was a wreck.

"Adam are you really ok. If something is wrong you can tell me."

"Things are better. You need to worry." At the funereal he tried to act like he wasn't gonna lost it. The priest got to the podium.

"We are here to say goodbye to Tim Moore who was killed and taken too soon." After hearing that Adam ran out feelin sick, when he got to the bathroom he locked the door and got sick. He sat on the bathroom floor digging the razor in his arm about the time Bess knocked on the door.

"Is everything ok?"

"I got sick other then that everything is fine." He lying to Bess but right now he didn't feel like be bothered. When he got home he sat alone with just whiskey and his razors. At night hated to be a sleep holding a picture of Tim. Before his went to sleep he would cut his arm twice. It had been a month yet and his other arm was already cut up.

A week later

It was time for the American idol tour, when Adam showed up everyone looked at him. Bess wasn't the only one that was there. Danny came up to him and he could smell booze on him.

"Is everything ok with you?" He wasn't ready to tell about his lose,

"Everything is fine."

"Are you and your boyfriend still together." Adam knew was gonna be sick and run to the bathroom. When he got to the bathroom he cut his arm without knowing that Danny was watching.

"What is going in here please tell me."

"I'm going through something and sometimes this helps me cope." Danny wondered if this would be like idol when he cut too deep. Adam could feel tears steam down his face trying to hide it but started to cry.

"Adam why are you crying."

"My boyfriend was killed in a car crash and now I am alone." Danny went up to him to hug Adam."

"I'm so sorry man. Does it hurt then cut?"

"Only when I want it to." Danny was the person he talked about it but feel sick again. As he was getting ready he thought about how he would sing "one time" to Tim. It hurt to sing but he did anyway to make his fans happy. It was almost a month since he was happy. Sleeping in the hotel felt a little better, but he dreamed all he saw Tim.

His dream

"Baby you told me you'd never leave me and you're gone."

"If I had control over it I'd be with you. It was a drunk driver."

"I love you so much." Soon they were kissing touching each other.

"Please don't go.

He woke up looking to the other side of bed and it was empty. He wanted to call Bess to talk about his feelings. When thought now much he missed him Adam knew he gonna sick. He ran to the bathroom and get sick again. He sat on the bathroom floor crying so he cut again and feel sleep

Another dream

After the kiss they arrived at the Italian food place, they ate and talked. When they go home they watched some Law and Order and went to bed. That was time he saw his lovers bloody face

Adam hated being asleep even though the thought of being awake wasn't any better. He got in his car and drove to get some more whiskey. When he got back his drank as he got drunk his phone ran it was Bess, he didn't feel like talk to anyone.

3 months later

Adam couldn't remember the last time he was sober. It still hurt nothing got better. His life was still falling apart all he wanted was to be with time like it was before. When he was on stage he pretended for his fans that everything was fine. He was still getting sick when he thought about what happened. When he looked in the mirror he had a big scar from the accident and that didn't make things better. He picked up his phone and called Bess but she wasn't there. He figured she was too busy with her music career. So he left her a message.

It was March which met if he was still alive they've been together for year. Thinking about that made things worse. When Bess called back he was drunk.

"Adam what do you need."

"Help I can't take this anymore. All this hurt is tearing me a part."

"Have you been drinking? When you hurting did you do some cutting."

"Yes am drunk but you have no idea I've been feeling. Yes some cutting." That was only the half true his whole right arm was cut. Up

"Adam you have deal with your feelings. Drinking and cutting are only temporary highs; they won't make you feel better. ."

"How you can say that I lost the love of life."

"He was my best friend I loved him like brother. You need help and I can come there to help you."

"All I want is Tim but he gone so all I want right now is be alone."

"I don't think being alone is good thing." He hung up the phone and started to feel sick ad got sick. Just then his phone rang it was Bess calling back. She was the last person he wanted to talk to so she left a message.

Adam you really need help I'm worried about you. please call me back. He fell asleep soon he was dreaming about his lover and the first time they met.

His dream

As she started into those green eyes he felt his jeans get tighter. He knew he was in love and ran to his room before anyone would tell he had a boner. Just as he went to room he heard a knock on the door it was Tim. They went to sit on the bed; Tim reached his in between Adams legs making his jeans tighter. Soon the pants were off and Tim was "pleasuring" Adam.

He woke up Adam hated waking up and being alone. He got up and drank someone soon he passed out drunk. When he woke up he saw Bess wondering how she got here.

"How did you get here?"

"I followed the American idol tour schedule. I took time off to help you."

"I don't need help. I'm fine."

"Then so me your arm." He couldn't he knew things were bed. He rolled up his sleeve and she all the cuts.

"Adam you can't just cut because you lost Tim. Talk about why you're upset.

"Like I said on the phone you don't get it. I lost the one I love. You still have Kris, a kid and everything is going good you. Everything fucked up for me."

"I know you loved him with all your heart but you need to stop this. None of this is helping you."

"But I can't be alone my thoughts. All I want is be alone. Please just leave."

"I can't do that because I leave you just back to hurting yourself."

"So what if I do that without Tim I aint got nothing."

"You have me I'll be friend. Please don't talk like that."

"Look at my face I'll always have there scares to remind of that night. All I want is my life back to the way it was"

"I know that this won't get easier. You have to try to live your life."

"If you lost Kris would say that same thing."

"Yes I would. You really want to live your whole life depressed."

"No but I can't be happy either." He felt sick again running to the bathroom and got sick.

"You hurt so much you get physically sick."

"You I've been way since I woke up in the hospital and told me he was gone."

"I don't know all this."

"The last time I saw his face he was covered in blood. When I close my eyes I see that image."

"By talking about you're one step closer to getting better.' He couldn't tell her how he thought about killing himself to end the pain his felt."

"Please just leave me alone. I really need to alone. He wanted to promise not to hurt himself but lie that big to her.

"Why do you want to be alone?"

"I want to be alone with the pain."

"I understand but it what you do alone that scares me. It scared him too but he could say that to her because he say that himself.

"Listen I have to go but if you really need to talk call me. I'll always be there." He hugged her goodbye, by this time he had to go on stage." He couldn't so he lied and told him he didn't feel well." He sat on the bathroom floor staring the razors thing how easy it would be to push it his wrists and cut. But to him that would be "easy". He got in his car and brought whiskey then stopped to by a gun and one bullet.

One month later

Adam thought many time about calling Bess up but she lining and was happy. He didn't want to bother about his fucked life. He also didn't want to her say "you should try to live your life or "you don't be depressed" she didn't know what he was going though or would ever understand. Almost 5 months since Tim went away and the pain was as fresh as the day he learned the truth. He pulled out a notepad and started to write.

Dear everyone,

You all think I should get help dealing with all this pain but that won't bring him back. I can't deal with this pain both physical and the emotional parts. No ne will ever understand what I saw that night. I feel guilty I could help him maybe if was awake he could be here today. I'm done trying to deal with know it takes but dealing any longer will kill me inside. I'm done ending all this pain

Love

Adam

Adam picked up the gun and fired into his chest right away he could see blood gushing out. He started to slip in and out of conscious and he saw Tim

"Baby I don't want you kill yourself because I'm gone. I want you to be happy and life your life. I want you to fall in love again."

He picked up the phone and called 911

"911 what is your emergency."

"I just shot myself and I need help."

"Why you did you do that."

"I wanted to kill myself. But then I had second thoughts." Right then he passed out and awoke in the hospital and saw Bess.

"Adam I can't believe you tried to kill yourself what changed your mind"

"I know this may sound crazy but saw him and said he didn't want to do it. I really need help."

"I know so are you gonna get help."

"Yes I am going go the psych ward." The doctor came in.

"Mr. Lambert you almost died. So you tired to kill yourself."

"Yes I am going to into treatment because I can't go home with these feeling."

"I'll get the papers. The doctor came back with papers and Adam signed him. For the first time he felt a little better."

"How did you know I was here?"

"The doctor called me and told what happened. I guess you had me as an emergency contact."


	5. Boy interrupted

A/N I own Jerry. There parts of child abuse and anti gay speech. Jerry looks like Matthew Tuck

Disclaimer Adam falls for a 15 year boy

Adam walked into the hospital he felt sick thinking about everything that happened and what could happen. He was giving the rules and they told him about the cutting. As he lay in his room all he could think was about Tim and that made him feel sick again. He wanted so bad to take the razor and put to his arm and press but he didn't want to get yelled at. He also thought about group therapy and how hurt it would be to talk it out to people. When he went outside his room he spotted a young man that caught his mind. He had long brown hair and the most amazing brown eyes he ever seen. For the first time in a long while he felt good. He went to him.

"hi." he felt nervous he didn't know what the guy would say back.

"Hi what are you in here for."

"I tried to kill myself after a tragedy."

"I'm here for the same reason too. My parents put me in here." Jail bat he thought but he didn't care.

"So I'm 15 you don't care do you." Adam could tell the way he look at him he had a crush too. Soon he took Adam into his room sat him down on the bed and kissed him. Adam felt good and bad at the same time. At first all he could think about was Tim and that made him cry.

"Why are you crying did I do something wrong."

"I lost my boyfriend in a car crash and I'm still dealing. I don't want you to stop." Jerry was the first person he fell in love with since he fell for Tim when he was on idol. As he lay on bed as the young man kissed and touched him all he thought was about Tim. soon a nurse came in and told him it was time for group therapy that made him nervous.

"I can see you don't talking what is bothered you."

"There was only one person I could tell my problems too. Don't feel letting other people listen to why did what I did. Jerry kissed him one last time before they all went to the special room for group therapy.

"I would like to welcome Adam Lambert to our group. Maybe he would like to tell why he is here." Adam paused for a moment and felt sick but looking at Jerry made things better

"I lost my boyfriend in a car crash and afterwards I went down a destructive path. Finally I wanted to end it all and sometime told not to." For the first time it felt good to talk about it. Jerry got up to tell what happened.

"Last week I told part of my story. Well I told my parents that I was gay and they looked at like a crazy and my father hit me and they ignored me and I just got hit. When I felt like no one loved me and cut my wrists they cared. They put in here they couldn't say they caused it." Adam could feel his new lover's pain. He reached out his hand to Jerry's, he held his hand and that made Adam smile. They wanted so badly to kiss. When they got back into Adam's room they started to kiss. Their shirts came off and Jerry could see Adam was a cutter. Jerry looked Adam's badly scarred arm and wondered what happened.

"Tell me what happened to your arm."

"Before I met my boyfriend that was killed I had a crush on a guy that was dating a girl. I would cut when I saw the two together I would cut. So one night I got mad and just cut without knowing that i was cutting too deep." Jerry ran in fingers down his scars. He looked up at him and first time saw the big scar on his face. They both got into bed together and feel asleep, Adam had a flashback to him and Tim.

Flashback

They were in the car driving the restaurant when Tim pulled over the side looking at Adam going in for a long kiss.

"I can't believe we're together. Before we got to restaurant I want to give you something." He pulled a small box and handed to Adam. It was a ring Adam put it on his right ring finger. They got into back and had some "pleasure" time. When they got on the road a car hit them right on. Adam looked at Tim for the last time before he passed out all he saw was his bloody face.

Adam woke up shortly after crying and jumped out of the bed in a panic.

"Tim where are you." Jerry looked at him as he sat on floor wondering what was going on.

"Adam are you ok. Who is Tim?" Adam just sat there crying, Jerry put his hand around him but he just pushed it off. Adam got up to run to the bathroom where he got sick. He sat on the bathroom floor holding the chain. Jerry got up and sat down next to him, Adam put his head on in Jerry lap. For the first Jerry knew his new lover more messed up then he thought and knew he was he was to help him.

"Adam please tell me what's a matter."

"When I close my eyes I see flashbacks to the night of the crash. All I see my lovers bloody face. I get physically sick when I think about it." The young man looked into his lovers green eyes.

"Don't worry no matter what I'll be there for you." Jerry just held him tight as Adam cried. Adam didn't like scaring his new lover like that.

"Listen Jerry I need to make a phone call." He walked to the phone booth and called Bess.

"Hey it's Adam I'm getting better I haven't cut in a long time. I met someone."

"I'm glad things getting better. What is his name?"

"Jerry." He couldn't tell her that his new lover was only 15.

"When I got a chance I'll come to see you."

"I miss you." He went back into the room where Jerry was waiting for him on the bed.

"Who were you talking?"

"My good friend Bess who helped me out when I needed someone. I'm sorry that scared sweetie. Adam went in for a long kiss and seemed make everything better. When he was awake and around Jerry he forgets about Tim in till he fell asleep. It was time for Adam's therapy alone he didn't know it hard to talk about lead him down that road. When he walked into the office he felt a little sick.

"Hello Mr. Lambert. Nice to meet you."

"Hello."

"You know why you have come here right."

"Because we need to talk about what lead me here."

"That right."

"I started after my lover's death and couldn't be without him."

"I know that was hard why do realize that wasn't working for you."

"Because it wasn't really making happy I only thought it was." He just saying that I was hard and truth was if he would get away cutting he would be still cutting.

"That is good place to start. You only started the cutting after your lost."

"That not all true. I was started before I met my first lover. I started the cutting when fell for someone that was taken."

"It seems like you have to handle your feelings better. It seems like when ever something bad happens you reach for a razor. We gonna work on ways to better handle your feelings so don't try to harm yourself again." Adam started to feel better that he talked what bothering him he know is gonna be hard talking about the hard shit. He saw his lover outside the window and smiled the therapist could tell that he in love.

"I see you in love with Jerry. Do know how big the age different is and when you get out here it won't be easy.

"I know. I don't care."

"Are you sure you be able to cope with it. Because when you too get out people won't let be together." Adam didn't like talking about it but knew he do to get better. He liked to talked Bess about his problems better.

"I know it'll be hard but we'll deal. Can't we worry about when it comes to light."

"I guess but I want to make sure that your ready for a relationship after all that happened." He knew in the back of mind that he was moving to fast but being a relationship helped him a little bit.

"I'm ready for a relationship even though I just lost my lover a couple months ago. " He also knew that without Jerry he probably be going crazy.

"We finish this next time we covered so good ground." He walked out her office and into Jerry's arms and the two walked back to his room.

2 months later

Jerry and Adam relationship was stronger then ever but that was intill Jerry's parents showed up to check up on him. They walked into the hospital.

"We're looking to Jerry Scott we're his parents."

"Room 13." They walked towards his room where Adam was on top of Jerry making out as Adam ran his hands down his pants rubbing his legs as Jerry's parents walked in shock.

"Jerry Scott you're still on this gay stuff. We sent you here to get help and you letting his guy take advantage of you."

"You don't understand." They waited for him to zip up to his pants and pulled him away. Adam could see the tears in his eyes but let him go. They took him somewhere they could be alone.

"We come here to see you after all this time and your in here loving men. We put you here to get sane."

"Mom I told u already I'm gay and nothing will change that. Why can't you just take me as I am." He father clinched his fists and hit him right in the face causing him to fall on the floor, he put his hands up in terror.

"Get up don't be some punk ass faggot." Jerry tried to run away but his father pulled him up.

"You do this because you're embarrassed to have a gay son. Why can't you just walk away and leave me the fuck alone."

"What did you just say? You will respect me." He kicked Jerry in the stomach."

"Respect why can't you respect me." He walked away turning back.

"Fuck y'all your dead to me." Jerry limped back to his room Adam noticed his face was all bloody. When he touched his chest he flinched, he was crying.

"What happened did your parents do this?"

"I don't want to talk about."

"If they did this I'll protect you. He just walked to the bathroom, to wash the blood off his face. He pulled up his shirt and saw the bruising around his stomach. He came back.

"Adam promise you'll protect me."

"Promise I wont let anyone hurt you."

"My dad did this because he doesn't want gay a son." They crawled back into back Adam just held him, as Jerry put his head on his chest. He was still crying. Adam wanted to hurt Jerry's father. The next day things were any better Jerry's face was now swollen and his stomach still hurt. When it was time for group therapy Jerry didn't follow Adam. Before leaving Adam looked at him.

"You know you need to go."

"I don't feel like talking to anyone only you. I want to be alone. I love you Adam." Adam didn't feel right about leaving him alone but knew he did to go."

"I understand love you too." After Adam left he lay on the bed cried and thought about life. He knew how life would hell when he got better and he thought about Adam. He got a small glass smashing it and put it to his wrist and cut. When he realized he was bleeding too much and called for help. The nurses ran to him and took him to the hospital. When he came back they put him in the isolation room. When Adam came back he looked for Jerry and they told him that they put in the isolation room and in two days he would be back. Adam went back to his room and for first the time he was alone with his thoughts. He knew he could talk about it tomorrow. He just went to sleep.

The next day

Adam walked to Dr. Underwood's office to talk.

"Welcome Mr. Lambert."

"I need to talk. I know why Jerry tried to hurt himself. I want to help him so bad. I want to tell people what happened."

"Well that is his choice and put of recover to talk for himself. You're alone for first time and it's hard to deal."

"I hate being alone because it brings back memories of the night Tim died."

"Tell me more."

"When I close my eyes all I see what he looked when car crash and I hate it. I want to see the way he was."

"That good you're talking. I figured out you can't deal with pain and lose. There will always pain and lose in life. What you need to realize is how to deal with it without hurting yourself."

"But letting it out hurts more then it harder to deal. I know this isn't my place to tell you but I'm afraid for Jerry."

"What do you mean?"

"His parents do terrible things to him. Did you wonder why Jerry was all beat up."

2 days later

Jerry ran into Adam's arms Adam just held him tight. They went back to Adam's room where they sat on the bed, Jerry went to kiss him but the older man turned away.

"I'm sorry I've been here for almost a year. I don't want to go home."

"Tell someone what your dad does to you. Look I'll protect you because I love you."

"There is something you should know. I don't live in this state. I live in Phoenix. They put me in here so I couldn't run away. "

"Jerry look at me it doesn't matter where you live I'll always protect you."

"Dealing with my parents make me crazy. You're the only thing worth living for. I wish we could go somewhere to be alone."

"We can't I'm 27 and you know that. What we're doing is illegal." The nurse came looking for Jerry.

"Mr. Scott time for Dr. Underwood." He walked into his office.

"We have a lot to talk about Mr. Scott."

"I know because I harmed myself in here."

"The months that you were here you have made great progress in here and then you relapsed. Tell me why." He paused looking nervously.

"My parents showed up." He started to cry and shake.

"They took me somewhere dark and my father beat me."

"Why would he do that to you?"

"Because he hates homosexuals and hates that his only son is gay. They caught me with Adam." Dr. Underwood picked up the phone.

"Doug don't let the Scott's in to visit their son."

"Don't worry Jerry they can't come in here."

"What about when I leave to go home."

"How long was it going on before you came here."

"4 months."

"What about your mother does she know?"

"Yes she's just as mean but she doesn't hit. I think she doesn't care."

"We're talk about it tomorrow." Jerry went back to Adam putting his head on Adam's lap. Adam held his hand while running his hand in his hair. Adam could tell he was still upset.

"I told Dr. Underwood that I was being abused. Why doesn't feel better. Sweetheart I'm scared."

"I know you are but it'll be ok. They won't let your parents take you home." Jerry looked up at him and kissed Adam, that made him happy. Soon they were in bed in each others and they both feel asleep. For the firs time in a year Adam didn't dream about Tim it was about Jerry.

The next day

Bess showed up to see Adam and he still asleep cuddled up with jerry. She went to the front desk.

"I'm here to see Adam Lambert I'm his friend Elisabeth Smith."

"Go to room 20." When she got to room she noticed he was asleep so he woke him up.

"Adam walk up it's Bess." Adam saw her and got happy.

"I'm glad you here. I never felt better. This is my lover Jerry." Jerry woke up looking at Bess.

"Who are you?"

"Elisabeth Smith Adam's friend." When she looked at Jerry she noticed that he looked real young.

"Adam do you realize that you're dating someone under 18."

"I know he's 15 and I don't care. We're both in love. How are Kris and Travis?"

"There fine you know when guys get out you can't be together." Adam didn't say a word because he didn't' care.

2 weeks later

Adam walked in to Dr. Underwood's office for his weekly therapy.

"Adam I have good new to tell you. After 4 months of being here I feel that you've gotten a lot better and we are releasing you next month." All he could think about was Jerry.

"I feel a lot happier then I've in a while. I'm glad to be moving on with my life."

"You know Jerry will be staying I hope you can deal with that." Adam thought about that and just smiled.

"When he gets out we'll be together." Dr. Underwood knew that probably never happened but Adam wouldn't listen. Adam went back to Jerry's room where he was sleep and crawled into bed putting his arms around him. "I love you." He whispered. Jerry woke up shortly after looking at his lover.

"Hey sweetheart."

"Jerry we need to talk."

"About what."

"Baby they told me I'll be leaving soon but I don't want to go without you."

"Take me with you." Adam wanted to say yes but couldn't.

"Jerry it'll be ok. It many take sometime but we'll be together." Jerry kissed him and soon they were marking out. Adam knew that Jerry didn't talk to about it. Adam took off Jerry's shirt running his fingers down his wrist's wounds, we would understand all the pain he'd been through.

"Sweetheart can I ask you a question."

"Sure."

"When I we both get out. We'll still be the same."

"Of course. I love you and always will. Please don't cry. Babe the moment you get out I'll be there." He put his arm about Jerry as he put his head on Adam shoulder. The next day Jerry had therapy but didn't feel like talking to anyone but Adam. He went anyway because he didn't have choice.

"How are things going?"

"Good I guess when you think I'll be released."

"You're asking this because of Adam. "

'Yeah."

"If it wasn't for your situation next month. But we have to find you a safe place to go home to."


	6. child abuse

A/N there is some child abuse going on. My friend Becky came up with Jerry's name

5 months later

Adam was now living in phoenix and Jerry was living with his aunt. Jerry told his aunt that Adam was 21 she didn't care that he gay or with Adam. The first day they were together was sweet, they sat on Jerry's bed.

"I missed you so much. Aren't you glad you're safe?"

"I love you sweetheart." He kissed him Jerry could tell that Adam was getting hard for him. Jerry looked at him at with a big smile.

"Let's make love." Adam felt nervous doing it in Jerry's home.

"What about you're Aunt."

"She thinks your 21 and I don't care." Jerry lay on bed as Adam started to pull of his clothes. When they down to the pants everything felt so right. Adam got on top of Jerry kissing those sweet lips grinding against his hips. Jerry could felt Adam sweat dripping down his lips. Adam looked up at his young lover.

"That was amazing I love you so much right now ."

"I love you so much." They fell asleep with their arms around each other. They next morning Jerry was getting ready school. Adam was sleeping so he gave him a kiss on the lips and left. He loved looking at his lover sleep. As Adam slept he had a flashback to Idol.

Flashback

It was first time all the idols were together on live tv Adam was looking at Kris Allen he knew he was in love. When as Kris walk to stage he was ready to talk to him when saw Bess wrap her arms around him and kissed him. For some reason he started to fall for the red haired beauty. When he heard her sing "miss me baby." He heart skipped a beat. Adam walked up to Kris.

"so you like that girl. What you to going together."

"I hope so I really like you are a lot."

End of flashback

In the middle of 5th period Jerry was told to go the principal's office, when he got there he saw his father and got scared.

"Jerry I just wanna talk to you. How dare you lie and tell people I hit you. You just wanted to be with your older boyfriend."

"I'm going back to class. I'm not listening to your bullshit."

"Don't you walk away from me? Damn it." He pulled his arm to the boiler room. Jerry stood in fear and started to cry. He knocked Jerry into a metal pipe causing blood to drip from his mouth as teeth fell out. For the first time he hit back but that just made things worst.

"You little punk you hit me your own father. How dare you treat me like that." He pushed Jerry into some metal and he broke his arm.

"Please stop I'm begging you. Look at me." He thought that if his father saw what he would stop that didn't help. He clinched his fists hitting Jerry so hard that he hit the metal stairs causing him to pass out. After that Mr. Scott ran away. 1 hour later Jerry woke up he went to the bathroom to wash up. He could feel something wasn't right. When he smiled he saw that his front teeth were knocked out. He picked up the phone and called Adam.

"Adam come pick me up I'm starting not feel well. I'll be in first men's room." 10 minutes later Adam showed up and walked to the bathroom. He saw Jerry on the floor holding his arm. When Jerry got up Adam looked at him in shock.

"Jerry you're bleeding really badly from your head what happened."

"My father came by and beat me. I can't walk straight." Adam picked him up carrying to car.

"Babe didn't anyone see him. I wish there to protect you." Jerry got sick on himself before passing out.

"Jerry are you ok." There was no answer. He pulled the car off. He had a feeling that Jerry shouldn't be asleep. He took off his shirt. He tried to wake him up but he couldn't.

"Babe you need to wake up because you have bad head injury." Jerry started to throw up again he had to get him on his side. Adam called for help.

"I need an ambulance. My brother has been beaten badly. He may have a concussion. I'm having a hard time waking him up." Jerry started to mumble you could tell that he was out of it.

"Adam I need you I don't feel right. Come and get me."

"I need you to wake up. You can't sleep." He opened his eyes looking around confused. Jerry got out of the car and feel down feeling weak and shaky.

"I really don't feel right. I feel so sleepy."

"You can't sleep. Help will be here soon." 1 minute later the EMTS arrived, the put him a stretcher.

"What happened?"

"He was hit in the head really hard. It made him really weak and shaky and he's been getting sick." One of them shined light his eyes.

"Follow this with your eyes." He couldn't follow it, the other was bandaging his arm.

"He's got a concussion. How did this all happened."

"His father did this to him." Adam looked at Jerry.

"Listen babe I'll meet you there."

The hospital

When Adam got to the hospital Jerry was in bed hooked up to stuff. The doctor came up to Adam about what happened."

"Do you know how he got this concussion? How long he was like this before."

"No but I know he like this before I picked him up from school. He knew something was up.

"We gonna keep him here for a day." Adam was heart broken watching his lover sleeping that hospital bed. He called his aunt to tell her what happened.

"Mrs. Perry this is Adam. Jerry's in the hospital."

"What happened?"

"His father showed up and beat him quite bad. They want him to stay a day."

"Thank you for looking out for him." Adam walked into his room sat in the chair holding his hand.

"I love you babe." Jerry woke soon after looking at Adam then looked his arm.

"Sweetheart why I am here. I don't remember anything."

"What do you remember."

"I kissed you goodbye before going to school." What happened?"

"Your dad hurt you quite bad. You really don't remember."

"I don't sweetheart. I want to go home." Jerry got up and fell to the ground and his hand was all shaky. Adam helped him back in the bed.

"You can't go home you hit your head really bed." Adam saw Jerry's parents and ran out.

"Hey dickhead do you have any idea what you did."

"I'm sorry I want to see how he's doing."

"How is he doing? Well you hit him so hard in head he can't stand on his own. You stay the fuck away from him." Jerry's mom started to cry and walked towards Adam.

"What did you do our son Logan?" There was a silence that's when Adam knew his mom wasn't all bad.

"We got into a fight and he hit his head."

"You're the reason his living with my sister." Mr. Scott went to put his arm around her and she turned away.

"Don't touch me stay away from me." She went into his room when she saw his face she started to cry.

"Jerry I'm so sorry. I didn't know he would go this far."

"Mom you know what going the whole time. Don't you remember when he was threatening to kill me before putting his arms on me? You didn't stop it. Now you feel sorry. Well I don't believe you. Just walk away I'm happy for the first time so fuck off." She walked away as Adam walked in as Jerry was crying.

"Don't cry babe I'm here."

"Come here."

"In the bed."

"Yeah please." Adam got on the bed Jerry put his head in Adam's lap and just cried, Adam put his arms around him. Jerry got up and kissed and kissed him soon they were making out they stopped when doctor came in.

"Mr. Scott how are you feeling."

"I can't walk. I tried to get up and I fell. What is wrong with me?"

"How many fingers are holding up?" He held 2 fingers.

"4."

"You still have affects of the concussion. By tomorrow you should feel better. Mr. Scott do you know how long you won't feeling right before you seeked help."

"I don't remember what happened." Jerry tried one more time to get up he manage to make it to the bathroom. When he saw himself in the mirror he couldn't believe what he saw. He looked like shit. Jerry fell to the ground.

"Sweetheart I need you help me I can't get up." Adam picked him up in his arms getting lost in his amazing brown eyes.

"Babe you shouldn't try to get up."

"Sweetheart promises me you won't let my parents near me."

"Promise. I wish we could have "fun".

"Come back to the bed." Jerry fell asleep in Adam's arms. The next morning Jerry woke up looking at Adam.

"Sweetheart I want to get home."

"The doctor has to tell you when you can go home." The doctor came in and looked at Jerry.

"How do you feel today? Can you walk yet." Jerry got out of bed stood and tried to walk he was still a little shaky

"I still feel a little sick but I feel a lot better. Can I go home?" Jerry looked for his clothes and only found his pants.

"Where is my shirt?"

"You got your shirt dirty I had to throw it out." After Jerry put on his pants he fell to the ground and started to have seizure, the doctor went to go get help and told Adam to leave. He started to cry when saw them work on him. About an hour later the doctor came out.

"he's resting. We would like to talk to family you're his brother right." Adam lied to the doctor.

"yes I'm his brother."

"We believe he hit his head harder then we thought. We want to gave him a MRI to see what really happened to him. We believe all this happened because he watned to long to get help."

"can I see him."

"sure." He walked in trying not to cry because he didn't want Jerry to see him cry.

"Jerry' pleae be ok. Why didn't you get up and get help when you were first hit." Adam couldn't help but to think how hot Jerry looked sleeping. He slowly kissed his lips. 5 mintues later Jerry woke up looking at Adam."

"I thought I was going home today."

"you don't remember what happened."

"no something happened."

"you had a seizure. They're gonna run some tests to see what is really going on with you.:"

He got up trying to walk straight he started to cry falling to the ground.

"Sweetheart please tells what the fuck is wrong with me."

"I don't know what to tell you. If I could take away your pain I would." He had a flashback.

Flashback

He looked at his arm wondering why he could hurt himself like this. He a little mad at Bess leaving him in here. He could feel his heartbreak. He was thinking why he was cutting he wanted t put the razor to arm and everything would be better. He knew it wasn't right to be thinking that. He felt stupid for thinking what Kris would gay. He started to cry but that didn't seemed to make anything better he just felt stupid.

Back to hospital

Adam helped Jerry back to the bed where he sat in bed with him. They started to kiss, and then Jerry ripped out his IV. He started to walk away as blood dripped down his arm Adam followed him worried.

"I'm going home I don't want to be stuck in a hospital bed I'm fine."

"No your not you had a seizure. We don't know what else is wrong with you."

"Sweetheart I'm fine trust me. I feel a little sick to my stomach but that is no reason to stay in the hospital."

"I can't trust you not like this." Adam grabbed Jerry but Jerry broke free running to the door passing out. Adam ran to him carrying him to his bed, feeling bad for yelling at him. Adam looked at Jerry and could tell that he wasn't breathing and he yelled for help. They hooked him up to the monitor and started to yell for help they started to help him breathe, they told Adam to leave. Adam stood in the corner feeling his world fall apart again. He thought about t he last thing he said to him. Just as he was about to lose it the doctor came up to him.

"Mr. Lambert. Your brother is having effects of the head injury. Don't worry he'll be fine. He's gonna have to stay here for a week to make sure everything is fine. He crawled into the bed with him putting his arms around him, kissing his lips. "I love you Jerry" he whispered. A day later Jerry woke he liked waking up Adam's arms but he was confused again.

"Sweetheart I'm scared I don't remember what happened. Did something scary happen to me. I know I scared you."

"Babe do you really want to know what happened. What do you remember?"

"We were making out then we had a fight. What were we fighting about?" Adam felt bad for yelling at him he didn't feel right bring it up again but he did.

"You wanted to leave the hospital and I wouldn't let you." Jerry kissed him trying hard not to cry.

"Why are you crying baby I'm not mad at you."

"Because I don't like the fact I can't remember stuff that happened." Adam wiped his tears away while putting his arm around him. The doctor came in looking at Jerry.

"Mr. Scott how do you feel?"

"I don't remember what happened but my head hurts. Why can't I remember what happened."

"Its do your head injury it should wear off. Yesterday you stopped breathing so we gonna keep you here so a week."

"I've been a sleep for a whole day." Jerry looked like he was having panic attack.

"Sweetheart I don't feel right I'm having breathing problems." The doctor put a breathing mask on him after 20 minutes he felt better.

5 days later

Jerry felt a lot better and wasn't blacking out and everything is was back to normal, he cleared to go home. His parents couldn't go within 50 feet of Jerry with out going to jail. Before taking Jerry home they parked car in vacant lot. They got to the back and just made out, they wanted to make love but they didn't get caught.

"Jerry I'm glad you're ok."

"Sweetheart thanks for being there for me. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Adam took him home where they feel asleep in each other arms


	7. Issues of Jerry Part One

A/N there some child abuse in it. My friend David came up with the name of the chapter

Jerry still had the cast on his arm and the stitches which still made things bittersweet. he was glad to be out of the hospital. one day jerry was over at Adam house noticing how Adam never off took his chain.

"Sweetheart why do you wear the chain all the time with the ring." He knew it was hard for Adam to talk about.

"My boyfriend that died gave me the chain and he gave the ring on the night of the accident." Jerry put his arm around him as Adam cried.

"Believe he gave me that ring because he wanted to marry me."

"You got me and I'll never leave you." The two lay on the couch in each other arms kissing. Jerry turned to Adam with a smile.

"Sweetheart in two months I'll be 16 and all I want for my birthday is just to be with you."

"I like that. I can do that for you babe."

A year later

Jerry was almost 17 getting ready to finish highschool and they were paling his wedding to Adam, they had been together for 2 years. Jerry had fake teeth put on the top to place the ones his father knocked out. Adam had tattoos all down his left arm to hide self inflicted scars. By now more of cuts on his right arm was healed. Jerry still scars on his wrists from trying to kill himself. They had matching tattoos that October 21 2010. As Jerry looked at his engagement ring he thought back to the day he tried to kill himself.

April 9th 2010

Jerry was listening to his music look at his black eye in the mirror. He was sick and tired of being abused since dad found out he was gay. It was 8:00 he was getting ready for school. He sat on his bed crying when he pulled out his special box out and took out his razors. He thought about writing a letter but the only people he could about saying good to was his younger brother and his boyfriend. He put his razor to his wrists and cut he could see all blood pouring out the cut. He lay on the bed thinking "I'm finally free." He heard a knock on the door it was his mother.

"Jerry are you ready for school." There was no answer she opened the door and found Jerry lying there half conscious, she saw the deep cuts from his wrists.

"Jerry don't worry I'm going to get you help." He wanted to say to leave me here but he was too weak to speak. He passed out and woke up in the hospital tied down someone was at his bedside.

"You almost died why did you try to hurt yourself."

"I wanted to die please let me go."

"I can't do that Mr. Scott your parents signed you in for treatment."

"What the fuck they're the reason I did all this. Please don't listen to them." The doctor sated talk to with is parents Jerry could overhear what they were saying

"He needs help but if stays here he'll just run. We need to put him a hospital in other state."

"There is a great hospital in Hollywood for him. Pack his bags in 2 days we'll transport him." All he could think about was what a bunch of bullshit they are talking about. He just started to cry and thought about running away but he would he was tied down

2 days later

The doctor came in his room that made him scared, the doctor took off his restraints off his him.

"Jerry get dressed we're leaving for the airport in 16 minutes." As he was getting ready he thought about the locking the door trying on last time. He didn't he sat in the corner and just cried. He didn't want to go to CA. Jerry didn't want be all alone somewhere people didn't know the whole truth. When the doctor came in back in Jerry thought about telling him the truth.

"You don't understand . I tried to kill myself because my dad hits all the time and I'm sick of it. "

"If that was true they wouldn't be trying to get you help." Jerry had one secret his parents didn't know about. Even though he was only 15 he was a smoker would put out the cigarettes on his arm. He had burns all over his arm but he covered up with fishnet sleeve. He turned to the doctor.

"Before we go can I go out for a smoke. I'll stay put."

"Sure." He walked out lit up a Newport feeling good when he was almost done he pulled his fishnet sleeve down putting the cigarette on his arm feeling nothing but sweet release as he smiled. He could see the red black mark with a little blood. He coved himself up and walked inside.

At the metal hospital

When Jerry got there he was brought in an office he was scared.

"Mr. Scott welcome to the palmwoods treatment center. Your parents signed you in for a year and we see what happens."

"Nice to meet you."

"There are some rules that you have follow. No hurting yourself and if think of hurting yourself you be subjected to body searches. Lights out 11:00 pm. No doing drugs but smoking is permitted only in your room."

"I won't be breaking any of the rules." They took Jerry into a room they searched him for illegal stuff. They told to talk off his shirt and the fishnet cover and told him to take that off too. They saw all the burns

"Do we have watch you when you smoke or will you follow the rules."

"No I won't harm myself." When they showed him to his room he bed and cried. He wanted to drive a cigarette in his rim but couldn't. he just lay on the bed a cried himself to sleep. The next day a nurse some in telling him time for therapy . Jerry walked in his office scared and nervous.

"Can you tell why you're here."

"My parents put me here. Yes I tried to kill myself but no one knows the real reason or believes me. I want to go home."

"You can't go home not intill we find out why you hurt yourself and try and help you. Plus if we let you out so early or parents would just put you right back in. I was told that you hurt yourself. Why do you that."

"Because the pain I feel is too much so what I burn myself and it goes away."

"Tell me about your pain." He wanted to tell about the abuse but was afraid of being called a liar."

"I came out to people I was gay and some I know can't expect for me and look at me the same way."

"That cam is hard but soon they come to understand it

Back to Adam's

Jerry was still smoking but wasn't burning himself. He was now ashamed of the all burns on his arms. The weird part of all this was that Adam had no idea he was self mutilator intill the day they made love.

May 17th 2011

Jerry was getting all dressed for his graduation Adam smiled watching his lover look so sexy in that suit.

"Sweetheart I can't believe you're graduating highschool."

"Yup it hard but being with you helped me." Jerry had his red cap and gown and all Adam could think about how sexy Jerry looked in red. Jerry was happy to know his parents wouldn't be there. Even though he was in Hollywood for much of 10th grade he still made valedictorian. It was hard for him to give a speech. After graduation they and celebrated by making sweet love. Jerry was 18 in 2 months they would be married. Bess had taken a beak form her tour to see Adam

"At first I wasn't cool with you dating Jerry because he so young but I see you too your really in love. And I see that you helped Jerry."

"I'm glad you're happy for us." Bess wondered how they were able to be together with out any knowing their 12 year age difference. But if Adam was happy she wasn't gonna question it.

2 months later

Adam was dress in a black tux and Jerry was in all white getting ready to get married. It was both of their dreams come true. Adam stood at the alter waiting for Jerry "at last" started to play and Jerry walked down the aisle. Adam was thinking how hot he looked in that tux and how sexy his long brown hair looked flowing down the back of his tux. When Jerry go the alter him and Adam held hands and looked the preacher.

"We are gathered here today to join Adam Lambert and Jerry Scott in marriage. If there is anyone that objects speak now or forever hold your peace." Just then Jerry's father showed up looking the two lovers.

"I don't believe you would let these faggots get married. This is so sick and you all support this." Jerry got up and looking his father in the eye.

"Why can't you let me be happy. Just shut the fuck up and go home."

"Don't go walk away from me."

"What you gonna do hit me in front of everyone." His dad went to hit him and Jerry knocked him out and went back to Adam.

"Adam Lambert do you take Jerry Scott to be your husband to have and hold till death do you part."

"I do."

"Jerry Scott do you take Adam Lambert to be your husband to have and to hold till death do you part."

"I do."

"I no pronounce you husband and husband you may now kiss each other." They went in for a long kiss holding each other. Jerry looked at his ring on his ringer and smiled everything was finally going good. They got into the limo and drove the airport. Jerry loved being held by his husband. He knew they would never leave each other. Jerry put his head on Adam's chest looking at him soon they were kissing. Jerry closed his eyes thinking back to his first love.

2008-2009

Jerry was 13 and just started to notice he liked guys and he knew he was in love with his best friend. One day after soon they got together at Owen's house. They were in his room watching TV when Jerry kissed him soon Owen kissed him back and they were making out. Afterwards they turned to each other smiling.

"Jerry I want you to be my boyfriend." His first relationship was with a guy and he couldn't be happier.

"I'd love that." That was around the time when Jerry started smoking. The two guys spent everything everyday together. Around the time Jerry turned his parents wondered why Jerry never talked or noticed girls so they decided to talk to him

"Jerry your now 14 and don't look or talk about girls. Are you ready to date." He knew he was already dating he knew his parents would understand.

"I'm gay I don't like girls." He couldn't tell them about Owen. his dad got up and smacked him.

"I can't believe that you're gay. I can't look at you. Get the fuck out of my face you little fag." Jerry started to cry and had no idea things would get worst.

The next day

When Jerry was still asleep his father came in his room.

"Wake up asshole." Jerry woke up just long enough to be thrown off the bed into the wall. He looked at his dad in tears.

"Why are you being mean to me."

"You know why." He kicked him the stomach soon his mom came in the room.

"I heard a lot of noise coming from your room. What is going on." Jerry hoped that she know what going on.

"Nothing is going on honey." Jerry was hit so hard he ran to the bathroom, to throw up. He lifted up his shirt and saw bruising, he mom knocked on the door as he was being sick.

"Are you ok."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure I heard you being sick." Jerry walked is his room to get ready for school, his side started to hurt real bad. When he got out side he started to smoke and for the first time he put of his cigarette on his arm. It hurt for a brief second but then it gave him a really good feeling.

At school

He met up with Owen for making out before school, they went for the locker room. They started to kiss and touch. Owen touched his stomach and Jerry jumped up real fast.

"is everything ok baby when I touched you and filched,:

"My stomach just hurts that's all." Owen lifted up his shirt and saw a big bruise and got worried."

"How did this happen. Did someone hit you." He was scared to tell someone.

"I fell." They went back to making out even though Owen thought something was up. They had been together for a year.

"Jerry I want to ask you a question."

"Sure."

"After school do you want to take it to take level and make love."

"I'd love that." The bell ran and they went to class before going in for last kiss. In gym class things got worse, they were doing football. During the game someone tacked him he grabbed his stomach in pain. He crawled in the corner and got sick the teacher looked at him.

"Mr. Scott is everything ok. You want to go the nurse office and lay down."

"I'll just sit out. I need to go the bathroom."

"Sure." He went to the locker room and got sick 2 more before lighting up a smoke and burning it his arm. " he lay on the bench falling asleep he was awoken by the teacher,

"Mr. Scott you can tell me if something is wrong with you. You know going to school if you are sick isn't right." After he went home long enough to get his fake id so he could get more smokes. Even though he was 14 he was already 5"8 most people thought he was 18, Jerry had long hair and dressed like punk rocker. He was in his room when he was met by father and got scared.

"I'm just grabbing something then I'm leaving." He grabbed Jerry by neck and he felt himself getting dizzy. He tried to fight back then he dad slammed him to the ground. Jerry started to cough and he grabbed his wall and ran out the house. He got his smokes and went to Owens house. When he got there Owen could see the marks on his neck.

"Baby if someone is hitting you can tell me. Remember you'll have me."

"My father did it. I don't know why. He started that." Owen hugged Jerry tight as the walked upstairs when they got Owen's room they started to kiss and make love. After they were down Owen looked in his lovers eyes.

"Baby I'll always be yours. I don't want anybody else. That was so magical you want to do it again."

"Owen got a serous question for you."

"Anything baby."

"No matter what will you protect me."

"Always baby I love you." They lay on the bed holding each other, they feel asleep together. When Jerry looked at the time it was late, he rushed home only to find dad waiting for him

"Its 1:00 am where were you at your boyfriend's house."

"I'm sorry it'll never happen again." He ran upstairs but his dad tripped him and Jerry feel down. When he got up he blood, he tried walk but couldn't. he screamed for his mom and she came down and knew what had happened."

"Jerry your bleeding can you walk."

"No my ankle hurts I think it's broken." He mom put on her jacket and took him to the hospital as they driving they started to talk.

"Jerry tell me that truth did Logan did this you. She had sick feeling about the truth."

"Yes he did. After we leave the hospital can drop me over at Owen's house."

"Sure." After that they didn't speak, he felt like she didn't care. He got his ankle casted and went to the only person he could trust Owen. He called him on the phone.

"It happened again this time he I fell down the stairs and broke my ankle. He got there he ran into Owen's arms almost crying. When they got the bed room they felt asleep in each other arms.

2 weeks later

Owen was in the locker room at 7:45 for Jerry and he was no show so he could his phone where no answer. He got worried and went over this house his father came to the door.

"Is Jerry ok he didn't so up to school."

"He's sick."

"Can I see him."

"Go to school Owen." He left and went to the window of Jerry's room and saw him lying in the corner. He waited for Jerry's dad to leave. Owen knocked on the door and Jerry opened it. When Owen saw Jerry's face he was shocked.

"Are you ok.

"I hurt all over. Owen he beat me real bad this time. Please help me." He helped him get cleaned up.

"Baby tell your mom she'll make sure he doesn't do that again."

"She knows don't care."

"You should see a doctor to make sure your ok." Jerry could barely stand up on his on, they need someone with a car. Owen picked his phone up to call his brother who was already are school.

"Craig I need your help."

"What is it."

"Jerry you need to go the hospital so we need your car."

"What happened."

"Jerry was beat real bad by his father."

"I'll help give me 5 minutes." Craig showed up and the two helped Jerry in the car and drove to the hospital. When they got there Jerry was worse off then before.

"I need help my friend has been beat bad."

"What is his name."

"Jerry Scott."

"Birth date."

"March 20th 1995." They helped him on the bed soon the doctor came.

"What is wrong with him."

"He was beat bad and can't walk."

"Mr. Scott wake up." He woke up looked around and knew he was in the hospital.

"Tell me where it hurts." The doctor moved his hands down his stomach and he jumped in pain.

"We're gonna need an x-ray." Jerry turned to Owen crying.

"Don't make they call my parents." He went in for a kiss before the lead out to the x-ray room. 5 minutes late the doctor came back.

"Mr. Scott you have 2 broken ribs and one bruised rib. You gonna need stitches over your left eye. Tell me what happened."

"I don't know much I blacked out. I don't who did this to me." They bandaged him up and give him stitched but that time Jerry had be feeling asleep so the doctor came to Owen.

"I'm gonna call his parents to pick him let them know that happened."

"His brother is here he can take him home. They helped him the car and drove him the Owen's house and laid him down the bed. Soon he woke up.

"Baby why didn't you tell that you dad beat you."

"I was scared that my mom would say he didn't do anything ."

A month later

Jerry had almost healed from his rib injury. He was scared to be alone at home. The only time he was happy when he was with Owen. One day Jerry and he was alone so he went up to talk to her.

"Mom we need to talk."

"About what."

"Do you know why I stayed with Owen for 3 weeks."

"No I don't."

"I'm sure you know why. Don't let him hurt me." She didn't know what to say.

"Why would such a thing."

"That night I fell down the stairs you know what going and still let him beat me. Remember a month Wednesday when I didn't go to school. Do you know what happened?" She cried at the thought."

"He said you were really sick."

"He hit me so bad I broke 2 ribs and bruised one. You can't letting him keeping do this to me. He does it because I said I was gay."

"I didn't know." Jerry didn't believe her soon his dad came home and Jerry ran to his room.

"Logan we need to talk. Jerry told me that you hit our son .please tell me that's not true."

"So you don't mind a gay son. All I did was slap him a couple of times." He ran to Jerry's room pushing the door open. All Jerry could do was call Owen he whispered.

"Owen I'm scared he looks real mad."

"You little son of bitch you told your mom what happened. You're gonna pay."

"Baby speak me to me." Jerry swung at him that didn't help his dad just threw him in the glass. Jerry saw the blood pour down his arm and he was kicked in the stomach.

"Please stop hurting me. I'm sorry so sorry." Jerry started to cry soon for weird reason his dad left. He picked up the phone.

"Baby you ok."

"I hurt my arm." When everything seemed ok his dad came back madder then before. He dropped the phone right before he let out loud scream. Owen knew something was up and ran over to the house. He busted thought the door calling Jerry's name.

"Baby where you. Please answer me."

"Owen please leave." Owen could his hoarse voice and got worried. Owen ran around the house looking for him. He found him the bathroom curled up in ball you could see the blood. As Owen reached jerry his father dragged him away. When Jerry went to speak blood dripped down his mouth.

"Baby help me I can't breathe." He passed out Owen turned to Mr. Scott with tears in his eyes. He went to go get help so he called 911.

"911 what's your emergency."

"My friend is having trouble breathing and has a badly cut arm."

"What happened to him?

"His father beat him really bad." As they were talking Mr. Scott went to hit Jerry one more time, that made Owen mad. Soon Owen was beating up on Mr. Scott. Soon help came, they figured out that had too much blood in his mouth to breathe. They got him up so he spit out all blood before they help him breathe again. They arrested Owen and he cried looking the EMTs putting Jerry on the stretcher and in the ambulance.

2 days later

Jerry woke up in the hospital he looked around confused and sadden. He saw his mom which didn't make him feel too good. He turned to her.

"Where's Owen he was there when I needed helped.

"I don't know now to tell you this. Owen was arrested he's in jail." He started to cry the one person he wanted to be there and why was his mother there pretending to care.

"What happened to Owen?"

"All I know is that Owen got mad at your dad and get arrested." Soon the doctor came in and looked at his mom.

"Mrs. Scott we need to talk." They went down the hall.

"What is it?"

"In the last past month and half your son has been here 4 times. He had a broken ankle, 2 broken ribs, 2 bruised ribs, how he was brought in her barley breathing, he needed 55 stitches in his arms, something is going in that house. Is he being abused?" She knew the truth but this time she didn't know what to say to the doctor because she had no answer.

"Mrs. Scott I know it's hard but do it for him." Jerry cried he thought about calling Owen's brother but was afraid of what they would think of him. Jerry grabbed his clothes and got dressed he see the blood stained shirt. He saw a cop come in his room he said he was looking for the doctor.

"Excuse are you the doctor treating Jerry Scott."

"Yes may I ask what this about?"

"The person that called 911 said Mr. Scott was being abused. We can't let him go home intill we find out what happened."

"His mother is here you can talk to her." The officer went to Mrs. Scott

"We know that your son is being abused, we want to know what is going on."

"It's not what you think. His father hits but he never hurt him."

"Do you what happened when EMTs found him."

"What."

"Your son wasn't breathing and they couldn't help intill they got all the blood out of his mouth." She started to cry.

"I didn't know it was that bad." That was a lie because Jerry told her about all shit his dad did to him."


	8. Issues of Jerry Part Two

A/N my friend David came up with name to the chapter

The next day

Jerry went to school he felt nervous he could tell people were staring at his arm. As he was walking he ran into Craig.

"Hey Jerry are you ok I heard what happened."

"I'm fine. I want to talk to Owen but I heard he was arrested."

"Yes my brother was because he was trying to protect you from your father and hurt your father." Jerry couldn't believe what his lover did for him.

"Tell thanks but I won't help they believed my mom." As he was heading to class he ran into friend of Owens."

"Jerry what happened to you I heard you were really sick. What happened to your arm?"

"I fell I had a stomach bug." He couldn't tell the truth. All he knows was happen to his arm. He didn't even know why he stayed in the hospital for so long. He knew he had a sore throat.

"I'm glad you're ok. Have heard from Owen I 'vent heard from in days.

"I heard his was arrested."

Owen's trial

It was the first time saw Owen since he saved Jerry's life. The two ran to each other kissing and hugging each other.

"Miss you so much baby. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you at the hospital. I went crazy when saw your father trying to kill you."

"I'm not mad I'm glad to see you." Soon they took him away to the big room. He saw his father all beat up he turned to Jerry.

"I hope they throw the book at your little lover. He attacked me for no reason."

"And the fact that you tried to kill him in front of him don't ring a bell." Jerry sat on side by Owen to support him.

"This is the trial of Walker vs. Scott the defendant is facing 2 counts of assault."

"The defendant Owen Walked assaulted the plaintiff Logan Scott bad enough to causing massive bruising on his face."

"The defendant only hit because he trying to kill the plaintiff son he was only protecting his son."

"We call Owen Walker to the stand." He got up and walked to stand he was nervous.

"Mr. Walker do you sweat that testimony you're gonna give is the truth."

"Yes."

"Mr. Walker can you tell me why you assaulted Mr. Scott."

"I can over to house to my boyfriend his son after being beating by Mr. Scott. After getting him help I saw Mr. Scott trying to really hurt his son. That made me lost it and started beating on him." Logan's lawyer got up looking at Owen.

"So your claiming that Mr. Scott was beating his son and that is reason you assaulted my client."

"That's the truth I watched him beat Jerry. When I was there I saw Jerry lying there barely breathing. I couldn't sit by one more time and watch Jerry got beat by Mr. Scott's hands."

"So Mr. Walker you're sorry for hurting Mr. Scott." Owen wasn't sorry but he wished things went differently.

"Yes I'm sorry if I could take it all back I would."

3 hours later

The juror came back that made Owen and Jerry nervous. Owen was barley 15 and watching his life slip away. The judge looked him.

"Mr. Walker your only 14 so I sentence you 4 years in juvenile hall." Before he was lead away him and Jerry just kissed and hugged.

"Baby I'll always I love you. I have to go away for awhile. But I'll be there for you."

"I love you Owen." Jerry cried on the way home he know it would 4 years before he could see Owen again or kiss him.

At him and Adam's house

It was early in morning when Jerry got a call on his phone, when he saw the number he smiled.

"Hey I missed you."

"I'm out baby I can't to see you. I'm been dreaming of this day forever." Jerry turned to Adam.

"Babe I have to go and bee a friend. Owen I'll be in there in 5."

At the jail

Owen was taller and hair was now longer. They went in for a hug, when Owen went in for French kiss Jerry turned away."

"Why did you turn away from my kiss I love you."

"I waited for 4 years but you never wrote or bothered to tell me you wanted me to visit."

"That's no true I wrote you everyday. You thought I forget about you." Owen saw the ring on Jerry's finger.

"Owen I tried to kill myself because ever though you tried to stop the abuse it never stopped. I was sent to mental hospital in CA. Owen I hate you tell you this but I'm married."

"I'm sorry when did you get married."

"I was just married. When I thought we were over I fell in love a with a guy named Adam. I wish I knew you still loved me. Tell me something what happened the day you went to jail.

"All I know you that when I found you were coved in blood. You passed out because you were choking on your on blood. When you were lying there dying you're father tried to really hurt you. Why would you think I would ever stop loving you?"

"Because for 4 years I didn't hear anything for you." He got to thinking about it and knew his father was the reason he never heard from Owen."

"Owen my dad must have thrown out or hiding all letters. I'm so sorry." This time he let Owen kiss and kiss him good. Everything felt like it did in 2009. For the first time he regretted the wedding.

"I love you Owen I'll always love you."

"I love you too baby."

"My dad went to jail. When I was 15 I went to live with my aunt and I was free."

"I'm so glad for you. I wish we could be together." Jerry started to cry now all he wanted was Owen but give his heart to Adam.

"You know all I want you but I'm married but I love Adam too." He could feel his heart break he called Adam up.

"Babe listen something cam up I'm gonna stay with my friend." He felt bad for kinda lying but he couldn't say he wanted to spend "sometime" with an old friend. They went to hotel to be alone. When they both got on the bed everything to Jerry felt so right. They started to kiss as Owen put his hand in between Jerry's Legs. So Jerry wasn't wearing any pants, so they were naked engaging in a hot sex. Jerry turned to Owen

"God I missed this and being in your arms. "

"But you're married meaning we can't be together. No more kissing." At the same time Owen didn't care he would still kiss and fuck Jerry not matter what?

"Right now I want you and only you."

"And you husband want will he say."

'I don't care." He did car but really he did want only Owen. He was 18 married to man twice his age. Now his first true love was telling Jerry how much he had loved Jerry always and forever. He knew he had to tell Adam the truth so he called him up

"Adam we need to talk something came up."

"Sweetheart what is it."

"My old boyfriend got out of prison and told he loves me. I thought he stopped loving me when I was only 14."

"Did you tell him you're married?" Jerry started to cry."

"Yes but I still love him and wanna be with him. I'm sorry." Here was long silence Jerry got worried.

"Sweetheart you have to choose him or me." He turned to Owen looking him his blue eyes.

"Owen I'm sorry baby remember I'll always I love you. But I love Adam I'm gonna stay with Adam. I chose you sweetheart." He hung but the phone, he went in for last kiss. Owen was crying so Jerry sat down next to him being arm around Owen. Owen pushed Jerry's arm away and stood up.

"I waited for 4 fucking years for you. I come out you tell me your married. Then you tease me with this love making only to tell me your choose your husband or me."

"I thought I was 14 years old that you stopped loving me so I moved on marrying a man I'm in love with. Now you want me to walk away from my husband to be with you like it was before. Don't think I don't love you because I'll always love you no matter if we're together." He didn't like watching Owen cry it broken his heart. Owen got up to leave looking at Jerry.

"Baby I understand why. I still love you. Do me a favor. Ask you mom about that letters and read them.

"I'm not mad at you. And could never be this wasn't our fault." They hugged and kissed on more them before Owen left. For the first time in years Jerry felt like hurting himself and was depressed. He sat on the bed and just cried. He picked up the phone and called his mom.

"Mom its Jerry we need to talk. It's been 3 years since we talked."

"About what."

"When I was 14 did I get mail from Owen in prison and if you have letters I want them."

"Yes your father didn't want you find the letters. He hopped you would forget about the gay thing. But I have them. I'll give them your aunt and she'll give them you."

"Thank you." He drove to his aunts house for the letters. After he got the letter he sat in his car and read them.

**Dear baby.**

**It's been 3 months since I've been here. I still wait for you to visit and I wonder why you don't. Got my brother to send me pic of you. I worry about you alone with your father and I ca'nt help. I love you so much and alays I love you. I know its hard loving someone that is far way. '' all I think about you and I can't wait to kiss you. You don't know the real truth because you passed out when it all hapepend. All I dream about is you.**

**Owen**

**Dear baby,**

**Its been 2 years and still you don't write or bother to see me I wonder why. I hope you gotten my letters. Don't for get how much I love you. I have this feeling you think I forgot about you. I still can't wait to see you. This time I won't leave you.**

**Owen**

He got more upset if head knowen all this he wouldn't have thought about fating adam. But without Adam no one figured out about the abused. We went back tome. The thing that could make him feel better was being with Adam. When he got to the door Adam was there and he could tell Jerry was crying. He took his lover in his arms holding him tight.

"Sweetheart I feel so hurt right now. I'm sorry for telling you this sutff."

"I know please don't feel upset. Tell what happened."

"When we both 14 Owen went to jail for beating up my dad. For 4 years Owen wating for me. I thought he forget about me but he didn't my dad held all the letter he wrote me."

I'm so sorry babe tell me one thing. If we wasn't married would you have chosen Owen."

"No I have you I love you nothing would make choose anyone but you. The only reason I said that was that old feelings came up." He couldn't tell adam about sleeping with Owen. He felt stupid for thinking he watned anymore other then Adam.

One year later

Jerry and Adam were moving away from Phoenix to Dallas. Before they left Jerry went to see Owen one last time. But that made things wrose ever after he chose adam Jerry still wanted Owen. Jerry went over to Owen's

"Owen its Jerry came I came in to talk."

"Sure." He opened the door and kissed Jerry. they got on couch Owen put his arm around Jerry.

"Owen I wanted to see you one last time because I move."

"Moving why do you wanna move."

"I want be for away from my family. listen Owen I want be with you and I can't you know that." Soon they were kissing when Owen put his hand on Jerry's leg and he pushed away.

"Owen we can't we shouldn't even be kissing. The truth is I can't be around with waiting to kissing you."

"That means you wanna be with me."

"No that means we can't be friend anymore." Owen started to cry looking at Jerry as walked out the door. The only person that Owen ever loved was never gonan talk to him again. The next day Jerry and Adam moved away to their new house.


End file.
